A new beginning in a new world
by Sky0828
Summary: Alex and Caelin are best friends since forever. But what happens when they find themselves in a different world, surrounded by dwarves, a wizard and a hobbit? Nobody knows that this meeting will change their lifes forever, as they tag along on an incredible and dangerous journey. English is not my mothertongue so I'm sorry in advance for any misspelling and grammatical mistakes.
1. Chapter 1

"So, what are we going to do?" Balin just asked. Thorin was about to answer, when they heard screams followed by a loud crash. In no time the dwarves were outside looking confused at the sight before them.

In a bundle of hair and arms two girls were sitting on the ground.  
"Seriously Caelin, what the fucking hell do you think you are doing?" One of them spoke "  
The hell I know. I just touched it!" The other one said angrily.

It was then that the two noticed the dwarves staring at them. "Holy shit!" The one who spoke first got up on her feet in no time and was backing away from them. The other followed her in a second, looking at her.

"Alex, where are we?" She looked quite confused around and finally both of them faced the dwarves. 

"Who are you? And what are you doing here?" Thorin demanded to know. Bilbo opened the door widely to have a better look of the two women and the dwarves averted their gazes instantly "And what are you wearing?" He roared at them. The two girls looked at each other. They were still wearing their bikinis from the beach, which were dripping from water as well as their hair and somehow they felt like it was more than inappropriate here. Where ever here was.

Bilbo ran inside his house and came back with two blankets and handed them to the girls. In a rush they put the blankets around them.  
Then one of them spoke "Ehm my name is Alexandra and this is Caelin!" She introduced both of them. "And I would gladly tell you what we are doing here, but we have frankly no idea where we are!" She explained.

Gandalf was the first to react. "Why don't you come inside and tell us what happened." He made the invitation, but the smaller man who spoke before, stopped him "Gandalf. We have no idea who they are. What if they are spies?" He said, but Gandalf shook his head. "Look at them, Thorin. They are clearly out of this place!" He decided and smiled at the two of them "Come inside!" They first hesitated but finally the one, who introduced herself as Alexandra, made the first move. The other girl grabbed her hand and followed her inside.

Gandalf asked them to sit at the table while Bilbo went to make some tea for them. 15 set of eyes looked at them. The blonde one looked over to the dark haired one "Alex?"  
The dark haired one nodded. "Alright. So…ehm…we were at the beach surfing. This is when we discovered this cave and thought, why not have a look at it. Bad idea now, I guess." She added dryly and rolled her eyes "So we went into this cave and found this strange looking stone. It was definitely not formed by the ocean and Caelin here had the brilliant idea of touching it. And bam, here we are!"

"Surfing?" "The beach?" The dwarves looked at them in disbelieve. Caelin nodded "Yes, you know. Surfing, the sport you do on a board, riding waves." Alexandra tapped her arm "Lin, I don't think that they have surfing here. Where is here by the way?" She looked at the tall man, who seemed to be the only one not too suspicious of them. "This is the Shire in Middle-Earth. And by the look on your faces that is not your world?" Alexandra shook her head hard "Bloody hell, no. We are from an island called O'ahu in Hawaii!" "Wait! Did you just say not your world?" Caelin added with big eyes. Then there stared at each other "Holy shit!" They stated simultaneously. "But how did we get here?" Caelin looked at her best friend "Dunno. But maybe it had something to do with that strange stone. But please that sounds awfully like interdimensional travel!" They totally forgot the people in front of them "Alex. Do you even listen to yourself? Interdimensional travel is impossible." "And how do you explain that we are in the middle of nowhere!?" She argued back.

"Ladies, please. This is not a matter of possible or not possible. You two are here!" The man sighted. "Let me introduce us. I am Gandalf, Gandalf the Grey and this is our host. Bilbo Baggins!" He pointed to the little with the curled golden hair next to him. "And these are Fili, Kili, Oin, Gloin, Ori, Nori, Dori, Bombur, Bifor, Bofur, Dwalin, Balin and finally our leader, Thorin Oakenshield!" He introduced. 

"Aha…" Caelin said and Alexandra chuckled "We are not supposed to remember that right away, right?" She asked in a joking manner and Gandalf raised his eyebrows. "I was joking. Jeez," she looked over to the others "Thorin, Balin, Dwalin, Bofur, Bifur, Bombur, Dori, Nori, Ori, Gloin, Oin, Kili, Fili, Bilbo and Gandalf." She repeated and shrugged. "But what we actually would like to know is how we can go back to our world?" Caelin asked in a more serious manner.  
Gandalf returned her serious gaze "That, my dears, I cannot tell you!" "Great." Alexandra muffed "Like this day could not get worse." "But…" He started "…there has to be a reason why you are here. And even more important why you appeared right in front of this house!" He took out his pipe and lit it. "Maybe you were meant to join us on this journey." He muttered quietly. "What?" Alexandra and Thorin said the same thing at the same time and looked at each other. Gandalf looked first at Thorin and then over to Alexandra. "This is the only reason I can think of. Why else would they appear in the shire? And more important right in front of the very house where this secret meeting is holding place." He explained. "Eventually we will meet someone during this journey who can tell us why they are here and how they can return to their world!" He added.

Caelin and Alexandra looked at each other for a moment. The dwarves had a feeling like they were communicating nonverbal. "Alright!" Alexandra said and putting her hands together. "Alexandra, quit deciding everything out of your gut. We do not even know where this journey leads." Caelin stopped her friend "And what else are we supposed to do? Sitting around here and waiting until we miraculously return to our world? Seriously Caelin, where is your sense for an adventure." Her eyes were beaming with excitement.

"Wait a moment! Gandalf, as you recall, I am the leader of this quest. So I will decide whether they come or they come not. What could they tribute to our company? Can you fight, girls?" He looked at the two of them.  
"Well… Yeah… We both know some archery. And Alexandra here is really fond of breaking noses." Alexandra stared at here "Caelin that is so not true!" But the other girl laughed "Let's see. There was Andy, you broke his nose when he thought he could grab your ass. Then there was Chris, you broke his nose and kicked his balls after he dumped me in front of everyone. And let's not forget Ty, you head banged him and broke his nose!" She counted "Fine, yes I guess I am good a breaking noses. Happy?" She hissed.  
Thorin stared at the two women "I need to discuss this with my company. He left the room and the others followed him. Just Gandalf and Bilbo stayed behind. "Bilbo, I will ride to Bree to find some proper clothing for the Ladies. I will be back shortly!" He said and left the house.

Bilbo looked at them uncomfortable. "Oh my." Alexandra jumped up "Mr. Baggins, we are so sorry for intruding into your home like this." She apologized and bowed. The hobbit, who was taken aback by the sudden apology, could not help but smile. "It is alright. What kind of hobbit would I be, if I would not help two maidens in need." He smiled at them "Sorry, but what's a Hobbit?" Caelin asked him curiously. Bilbo sat down next to them. "That's what I am. A Hobbit of Baggins End." He explained. "So you are not human, which means…" She looked at the direction the others left "They are dwarves." "Okay…ehm…are there any other races we should know of?" Bilbo shrugged "Well, there are elves and…" He started.

Meanwhile Thorin was talking to his kin "I think we should take them with us." Balin said. Thorin looked at his old friend confused "And why would you say that?" "Well, I think Gandalf is right. There might be a reason why they are here and we cannot just leave them here alone!" Dwalin bugged in "I do not know, Balin. What if they are really spies." But Balin shook his head "I believe them. I saw their eyes when they told us what happened." Thorin exhaled "Fine. But as soon as they are slowing as down they will leave!" He decided and rushed back into the other room.

"You will come with us, as long as you are not slowing us down!" He told them. "Where is Gandalf?" He demanded to know from the Hobbit. "He went to get some clothing for the Ladies." The Hobbit explained. Thorin nodded and looked over to his old friend. "Tell them about the journey and give them a contract." He asked and left the room. The oldest one amongst the dwarves joined them at the table. Alexandra remembered him as Balin.

He looked at the two women „To make it short. Our quest is dangerous and not very blessed. We are travelling to reclaim our homeland. The Mountain Erebor. He took out a map and showed them a vague plan of their way. Our path will be full of enemies just as orcs and if we reach the mountain, there is a dragon inside it." Caelin looked at Alex "A dragon?" Alex stared at the dwarf "You mean like a fire-breathing snake like monster?" She asked carefully and he nodded. "Okaaaay. And what are orcs?" She added curiously. "Black creatures, bred to bring terror and death." "Sounds great." Alex said in her most sarcastic voice. "That's all? Anything else we should know?" Caelin looked at the old dwarf, who shook his head and Alex snickered "Alright! Can't be so bad."  
She took the contracts he handed them and signed one of them and Caelin followed her example "I hope, you are right, Alex." Just that moment Gandalf returned with clothing and horses for the women. He handed them the clothes. "Here, they are more appropriate than what you are wearing right now." They both took the clothes from Gandalf and Bilbo showed them to a room where there could change.

"Do you really think this is a good idea?" Caelin asked while putting on the clothes. Alex shrugged "Do you have another idea. We have no idea where we are or how we got here. I think we have to trust them. At least to a point." She added. Some moments later they finished changing and looked at each other "Well, it's not bad." Caelin laughed. They were both wearing black-greenish clothes with long cloak.

A little bit later they both stepped outside and joined the dwarves. Alex stepped behind her friend and with few moves of her hand she had braided her hair out of her face, like she had done so many times. She put her own hair into a light ponytail and sat down next to her best friend. "So what are you doing in your world?" One of the younger dwarves asked them. Caelin looked at him "Well, I am home designer and Alex is a physician." She answered the question. "I was, Caelin. I am a teacher now." Alex added. "Why are you not a physician anymore?" Alex face twitched slightly "Things happened…" She just said and the dwarves sensed that she would not say any more about the topic.


	2. Chapter 2

It was later that night when the dwarves were sitting around the fireplace. Alex and Caelin were sitting on some kind of sofa, leaning against each other when the dwarves started to sing a song. Thorin gave the first line and Alex could not help but stare at him. His face was clouded with pain and she wondered why. The soothing tone of the song let her and Caelin feel safe and comforting. 

After the dwarves finished their song they wanted to say something to the girls. Balin turned around and stopped in his tracks. Alex was leaning on the wall while Caelin was leaning against her shoulder. Both of them seem to be fast asleep. He took the blanket and put them over them. Careful not to wake them up. "How can they sleep like that?" Nori asked while shaking his head. "They must be exhausted. A lot has happened to them today." Balin whispered.

When Alex woke up the next morning she felt something heavy on her shoulder. She opened her eyes and looked down. Blond hair was curling around her shoulder. "Caelin?" She tried to wake her friend and shook her shoulder slightly. Caelin's eyes flung open. "Alex!" She straightened herself and looked around "So it was not a dream, huh?" She got up and stretched her body. Alex followed the example. The house was completely quiet and it was still dark outside.  
"The others must be still asleep." Alex whispered and walked on tiptoes towards the window and looked outside. The stars were beautifully shining on the sky. "I wonder what is going to happen to us?" Caelin stepped next to her. Alex nodded "But we have to make the best out of it! You know, if life gives us lemons…" "…make juice out of it!" Caelin finished her sentence. "You are right!" Alex decided to go outside for a while to catch some fresh air. Caelin stayed behind and took a look inside the house.

Alex just closed the door behind her, when someone spoke to her "Up already?" She spun around surprised. One of the dwarves, Thorin, was sitting on the bench in front of the house smoking his pipe.  
"Ah, yes." She hesitated."Do you mind if I sit down?" She pointed to the free space beside him. He shook his head "Please, go ahead." She took the seat and stared up into the sky. It was refreshing to see the sky full of stars. She barely had the opportunity to see such a sky, since the lights from the city were seen from almost everywhere. She used to look at the stars a lot with her granddad. But the stars here seem different.

After a while he spoke up "Did you and your friend sleep well?" She shrugged "Yes, kinda." She laughed "It was a bit uncomfortable, but oh well." He nodded "And you?" She asked in return, looking with her bright blue eyes right in his crystal blues. "I did, too. It has been a while since I slept under a roof." He admitted. She got curious "So you are travelling a lot?" She asked and had already figured that this place was more like medieval times. He looked back into the distance "Yes, you could say that." She wanted to asked more questions but she did not want to bother him. She swiftly stood up "I am going back inside." She stated and left him alone.

She found Caelin sitting in the dining room with Gandalf "There you are, Alex." Caelin saw her friend coming in. She sat down next to her and watched the dwarves scurrying around. "What about Bilbo?" Alex asked Gandalf, after she saw him nowhere around. "He did not sign his contract. So he won't come with us." Gandalf explained.  
Less than half an hour later all of them were standing outside. Gandalf got a horse for the two Ladies. "Is it alright if you two ride together?" He asked Alex and Caelin. "Sure thing!" Since Alex grew up on a ranch she was more than used to horses. She got onto the saddle and pulled Caelin up behind her. Now, in the sunlight the others could see that Alex' dark hair had a shimmering of red in it. "Let us get going!" Thorin yelled from the front of the line. The company started to move out.

They did not even leave the shire when they heard a yelling. Bilbo was running towards them "Wait for me!" He yelled and when he reached them he waved a piece of paper "I signed the contract!" He handed it to Balin who took a glance at it "Everything seems to be in order!" He claimed. Bilbo was given a pony and they continued their way.

The two girls did not miss that the dwarves were throwing around something. "What is that about?" She asked Oin, who was riding behind them "We were betting if the Hobbit would join us or not!" He answered after catching a little sac. After a while it starts pouring like hell. "Master Gandalf. Is there nothing you could do to make the rain stop?" Oin yelled. "It rains and it will continue to rain until it stops raining! If you want a wizard to stop the rain then you have to look for another wizard!" He added.  
"Are there any?" Bilbo budged in "What?" Gandalf looked at him "Wizards." "Ah, yes! There are five of us. First there is Saruman the White, then there are two blue wizards whose names I have forgotten. And then there is Radagast the Brown." "Is he a great wizard or is he more like you?" Bilbo asked and Caelin chuckled "That was not a nice thing to say, Bilbo!" Gandalf shook his head. "He is a great wizard. In his own way."

Alex spurred her horse to catch up with Gandalf "So, what does a wizard do?" She was more than curious. Gandalf peered over to her "Most of us act as guardians of Middle-Earth. We are keeping watch over the people, who live in this world." Alex thought about what he said "And are you born with magic? And how do you use it? Is it like an internal thing or do you draw power from something? And you use your staff?" 

Gandalf laughed at the face of the curious woman. "Please not all your questions at once!" She blushed "Sorry. But that is just…" She did not finish her sentence and laughed. Gandalf started to answer her questions. "Well first of all I am born with this power. I am what they call a Maiar. Beings which were born with magical powers, better known as wizards." He evaded a branch and continued "We actually use magic in both ways. Through our staff we can channel our inner energy. But in times of great danger we can also draw magic from the nature." He explained farther. "That sounds awesome but I am sure that it brings lot of responsibilities." Alex answered.

"We take a break!" Thorin suddenly yelled. Caelin got down from the horse and Alex followed her. "Aaaaah… I totally forgot how much that can hurt." Caelin rubbed her upper tights. Alex grinned at her "That's why I told you not to let your riding slide." Caelin laughed "Easy to say for someone who grew up with horses." Alex punched her arm "Duh, shut up, girl." They sat down next to each other and were given a piece of bread from Bombur "Thank you, Bombur!" Alex smiled at the tubby dwarf. "How do you even remember their names?" Bilbo stared at her "I am a teacher, I have to remember names." She just said and took a bite of her bread.  
Caelin gaze went over the company and stopped at a certain dwarf. She was surprised that he returned the gaze and for a moment they silently stared at each other, before Caelin looked away embarrassed. Of course Alex noticed the sudden change in her friend. "What was that?" Caelin looked at her guiltlessly. "I have no idea what you are talking about." "Yeah sure!"

The dwarves were watching the two women meddling with each other. They could tell that they are really close friends. They were chatting with Bilbo and both of them seem very curious about Middle-Earth but they would always stop asking as soon as they felt like bothering others. Thorin watched them closely. He still did not trust them completely, but he felt like they meant no harm to his company.  
He stood up "We will continue now!" He yelled loudly. Caelin stood up and pulled her friend on her feet. "Back on the horse we go!" She joked and got on the horse behind Alex. Bilbo asked them several questions about their home. "Won't anybody miss you?" He asked the two women. Caelin answered first "My family lives on the mainland. We only talk a few times a year since they are pretty busy. So they probably won't even notice if I am gone for a while." Bilbo glanced at Alex. "My parents died a few years back. My only family now is Caelin, although I see my granny from time to time. I do have a brother but we don't talk to each other anymore. It has been years since the last time I heard of him." She shrugged.

Bilbo felt bad for asking "And what about a husband?" He asked in the hope that would be something good. Alex stared at him while Caelin bursted out laughing "Ahahahaha… Alex and a husband." She laughed so hard that tears welled up in her eyes. Alex rolled her eyes "Really funny, Lin. No, I am not married." She told Bilbo. Caelin continued laughing "The day that a man turns up and actually manage to steal her heart, I will seriously not believe it." Alex glared at her "Haha." She said dryly. "It is not my fault that the men around us are arrogant, selfish and narcissistic. It doesn't matter how good they look if their inside it rotten to the core!" She explained to Bilbo. Caelin wiped the tears of her face.

They were riding through the whole afternoon. They finally found a place to camp in a half open cave. Caelin and Alex were sitting by the fire, cuddled into the blankets. Balin sat next to Alex and looked for something in his bag. Alex saw something familiar. "Is that a chess board?" She asked suddenly. Balin looked up "Do you know how to play chess?" She nodded vehement. "Yes, of course!" Balin took out the board "Would you do me the honor?" He pulled out a sack and jolted the figures onto the board "I would love to!" She sat with crossed legged across from him and put the black figures on her side of the board. Balin started and the game began.


	3. Chapter 3

"I cannot believe it!" He cried out. Fili and Kili jumped up "What happened?" "I lost!" Balin stared at the board "I lost at a chess game!" Thorin and Dwalin, who were talking to each other in their tongue, looked up "Ye lost in a chess game, brother?" Dwalin stepped next to his brother. "Yes, I did. She beat me!" He smiled at the woman "That was quite the match, Miss Alexandra. Who taught you chess like that?"  
She smiled softly "My gramps…my grandfather taught me when I was little. We played almost every day when I visited him during summer vacation. I never won against him though. And please, just call me Alex. All my friends call me that." She offered. Balin shook his head "If you insist. Normally it would not be proper to address a young Lady just like that." He told her. "Oh…" She had the feeling like she did something wrong. „How about you address me just as Alexandra then?" She asked and he nodded „Agreed." She seemed happy and he looked at his brother and best friend. 

Both were looking at the woman in disbelieve. Balin was known for his strategic thinking and it was hard to believe that anybody could outwit him. Caelin mumbled from inside her blanket "Your gramps was a badass, that's why you never won against him!" Alex nodded slowly "Yeah, he kinda was."

It was later that night when a terrific loud filled the air. Alex, who was just dozing off, jumped up "What on earth was that?" She looked around "Orcs. They are close!" Kili said from his place at the fire. Shivers run down her spine. "Orcs are no joking manner!" Thorin said and got up to walk away.

Balin looked after him and sighted "Did something happen?" Alex read between the lines. Balin looked at the smart woman.  
"Yes, indeed. After Smaug the Terrible took the Lonely Mountain, we were forced to wander the land, never had the chance to truly settle down. We were nothing but poor and dispirited. Thorin took it the hardest, he felt that his grandfather's greed has to be the reason why we had been exiled. He led our exodus, never truly showing how despondent he was over the whole matter. At some point King Thror tried to reclaim the ancient dwarf kingdom of Moria.  
But our enemy had got there first. Moria had been taken by legions of Orcs, led by the most vile of their entire race, Azog the Defiler. He was a giant Gundabad Orc and had sworn to wipe out the line of Durin. He started by beheading the King. Thrain, Thorin's father, was driven mad by grief. He went missing, taken prisoner or killed, we never found out. We were leaderless, defeat and death were upon us.  
That is when I saw him. The young dwarf prince facing down the Pale Orc. He stood alone against this terrible foe, his armor rent, wielding nothing but an oaken branch as a shield. Thorin then cut off the great Orc's arm. Azog the Defiler learned that day that the line of Durin would not be so easily broken. Our forces rallied and drove the orcs back. Our enemy had been defeated. But there was no feasts or songs that night, for our dead were beyond the count of grief. We few had survived and I thought to myself then 'There is one I could follow. There is one I could call King'." Balin finished his story.

"And the pale Orc? What happened to him?" Bilbo dared to ask. "He crawled back to the hole in which he came from and died of his wounds long ago." Thorin just returned and figured what they were talking about. He looked at his company and stopped his gaze at Alex. Tears were rolling down her cheek and it took him a moment to realize that she was crying for him. He averted his gaze and Alex, who just realized that she was crying, wiped away her tears.  
"Wait a moment!" Caelin stared at Balin and then over to Thorin "You are a King? Like a King King?" She gaped at the dwarf, who just nodded. "Why did nobody tell us?" She asked ashamed "This is beyond embarrassing!" She hissed. "Lin, take a breath. Of course he did not tell us. Why would he, he barely knows us!" Alex stopped her in a soft voice. She always had been an empathic person. "Let's get some sleep." She said before curling up underneath her blanket.

The dwarves waited until the women were asleep. "They sure are odd." Dwalin claimed while looking at the blonde one sleeping. Balin nodded at his brother. "But they seem like people with pure hearts! Especially Alexandra, I always thought that human women were selfish and self-centered. I guess I was wrong! What shift of fate brought those two souls to Middle-Earth?" He asked silently. Dwalin sighted "I hate to admit, but ye are right, brother! They are not our foes. I will take the next watch. Get some sleep!" He grabbed his axe and positioned himself on a rock. Thorin took up the offer and laid down.

When he woke up the next morning, the camp was already cleared up. He got up and yawned. Grateful for the sleep. Alex showed up out of nowhere "Here!" She handed him a 2 buns, a piece of cheese and a cup of water. He took the breakfast from her and slightly touched her fingers. She looked in his eyes and met his gaze "Thank you!" 

He distanted himself a few steps to eat his breakfast. Alex looked at her fingers where he touched her. 'That's strange.' She thought to herself. He went with his breakfast to Balin, who looked at him curious. "How did you manage to get two buns from Bombur?" Thorin blinked "Huh? I got them from Miss Alexandra." He answered. Balin looked around to find the dark haired woman stand with Bilbo, nippling on her cheese. Thorin stopped Bombur, who just passed them. "Bombur?" The tubby dwarf stopped. "Yes?"  
"How many buns did you give Miss Alexandra this morning?" The dwarf looked confused but answered "Two of everything, one portion for her and one for you."Thorin nodded and Bombur went his way. Balin and Thorin exchanged a glance and Thorin wanted to talk to Alex, but Balin stopped him "Let it slide, Thorin. I don't take her for a person that wants thanks for a simple gesture like that."

The sky was blue and the sun shone brightly so they managed to come quite far. They did not take a lunch-break, rather they ate on their horses. At some point they came to a stop at a dilapidated hut. "We should continue father!" Gandalf said, but Thorin did not listen.  
They both stepped away to talk in private. Soon after Gandalf rushed to his horse and disappeared. Alex and Caelin looked after him confused. "Bombur, get the fire started. Fili, Kili, take care of the horses." He ordered in an annoyed tone. Alex offered to help Bombur with the dinner preparations. Bilbo was sent with to bowls to the two young brothers.  
Caelin and Alex just finished their dinner when they heard yelling "What's wrong?" Caelin looked over to the dwarves, who grabbed their weapons "Trolls! You two stay here and don't move!" Thorin ran passed them "Trolls?" Afraid they looked at each other. "Let us just wait here." Caelin kneaded her hands nervously.

They waited for over 30 minutes and finally Alex stood up. "Let's take a look!" She sneaked into the forest and followed the voices. Caelin was right behind her. When they got close to the fire, they hid behind the trees "Oh fuck!" Alex whispered and pointed towards the campfire. Some of the dwarves were tied to a stick over the fire, while the others were tied into bundles at the ground "You are making a terrible mistake!" Bilbo just yelled.

Alex and Caelin looked at each other. "What is he trying to do?" Caelin whispered "Have you smelled them. You need something stronger than that!" Bilbo claimed "I think he is stalling for time." Caelin said. "Whatever the reason!" One of the trolls just picked up Bombur.  
"Some rosemary and thyme would be perfect for them." Alex came out of her hiding place and stepped into the light. She had no idea why Bilbo was stalling for time, but there had to be a reason. The trolls stared at her "And who are you?" "We just passed by and overheard you conversation." Caelin stepped next to her  
"Now back to the seasoning. Rosemary and thyme always go well with meat." Alex repeated "And maybe some coriander and majoram." Caelin added, but Alex shook her head "No, no, no! No majoram! You can't mix majoram with rosemary!" Alex argued and rolled her eyes "What is wrong with majoram?" Caelin asked confused. "Enough!" One of the trolls bellowed. Alex and Caelin looked at him and Alex smirked. "It was a pleasure meeting you, but it seems like our time is over."

"The dawn shall take you all!" Gandalf's voice rumbled over the clearing. The trolls turned around "Can we eat him too?" One of them asked. Gandalf rammed his staff in the rock he was standing on and it split in two. The sunlight beamed over the trolls and in the matter of seconds they were turned into stone.

"What the hell?" Alex looked over to Gandalf and then to the trolls. "All it took was sunlight?" Caelin asked in disbelieve. Gandalf nodded "Yes. Trolls are creatures of the night. Sunlight is their worst enemy." He proclaimed while Alex picked up one of the daggers and started to free the dwarves. She cut Thorin's ropes and offered him her hand. He took it and Alex helped him get up. He loosened his strong grip as soon as he stood steady on his feet. She went on to free the others.

"What were ye doing?" Dwalin yelled at Caelin who winced surprised. "I… we…" "That was insane! They could have killed ye." "Whoa, hold it right there, dwarf!" Alex stepped in "You have no right to approach her like that! We only tried to help you and that was the only way. It is not like we wanted to face trolls. Hell no, if we could we would have run as far away as we could! But you clearly needed help and only Bilbo thought of stalling for time! What the hell is wrong with you?"  
She took a deep breath and wanted to continue complaining about this rudeness, when Gandalf interrupted her "Calm down, Alexandra. He did not mean to be so rude. Dwalin is just not good in expressing himself." He tried to calm her "Hmpf!" She spun around and pulled Caelin with her away.

Dwalin stared after them and stroke his beard. "I did not mean to…" He stopped and sighted "You were worried?" Thorin asked him suddenly. Dwalin nodded "Yes.. I mean no." He shook his head. Thorin peered at the two women. He knew how his friend felt. When they stepped onto the clearing his heart stopped for a moment. He patted his friends shoulder and went to check on the others.

Dwalin took a heart and went over to the women "Miss Caelin. I want to apologize. I should not have yelled at ye like that." He bowed and Caelin blushed "It is fine. I know we did something dangerous, but I could not stand the thought of you dying out there." She smiled at him. Alex glared at her best friend. 'No way. Is she falling for him?'  
But she had no right to say that, when she was attracted to the black haired leader. "I also want to apologize, Master Dwalin." She looked at him "I should not have snapped at you like that. Caelin is like a sister to me and I just wanted to protect her." She scratched her head. The dwarf nodded and looked again at Caelin.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Alex left the two by themselves. "There must be a troll cave nearby." Gandalf just told Thorin when she joined them. "A troll cave?" She needed to ask "Yes, Mountain trolls usually don't come south thus far. So they have to be a hiding in a cave close by." Alex followed them into the forest. Soon she started to smell something awfully. "We are close!" Gandalf said and after a view more steps they reached the cave.  
Alex and Caelin stayed out of the cave while the others went inside. "What horrific smell." Caelin was holding her nose. "Indeed." Bilbo sat with them. Soon the others came back out. "Here, this is about your size!" Gandalf handed Bilbo a small sword. "I have never used a sword before." The Hobbit took it "And I hope you never have to!" The old wizard got closer to Caelin and Alex. "I also found this." He lifted a silver bow and gave it Caelin with a quiver full of arrows. Caelin took it carefully. 

"And these are for you." Alex turned around to face Thorin. He handed her a pack of knives. "Throwing knives?" She took them from him "Ladies should not be in the middle of the fight. That way you can fight from a distant if needed. Do you know how to throw them?" Alex took one of the knives out. It was made of silver and lighter than she thought. "Hold it like this." He put his hand around hers to show her how to hold the knife. "Then lift your arm." He put his arm around her and lifted her arm by her elbow. "And finally move your arm backwards and swing it forward again to throw the knife." He showed her the movement.  
"So basically like darts." He let go of her "What is darts?" "Oh… it's kinda like a game in our world. We have a target and hit it with darts." She lifter her arm with the knife, focused on one of the trees and threw the knife. With a dull sound the knife hit the trunk of the tree. He nodded "Just like that." He went to get the knife for her, while she tried to calm her hammering heart.

A sudden sound made her turn around. The other prepared their weapons, but it was a single man on a sledge pulled by rabbits. Gandalf lowered his sword "Radagast. Radagast the Brown." He stepped forward "We need to talk, Gandalf!" The smaller wizard stepped forward and both of them stepped out of the hearing zone. Alex sat down with the brothers. "Here!" Thorin handed her the knife. She put it back into the pack.  
They started to pack the ponies when a suddenly a warg attacked them. Kili lifted his bow and killed the warg with a shot "A warg-scout! We have to leave now!" Thorin yelled "We can't. The ponies have bolted!" Radagast showed up with Gandalf "I will lure them away!" He stated "You cannot. These are Gundabad wargs, they will outrun you!" Gandalf argued back. "And those are Rhosgobel-rabbits. I would like to see them try!" With those worlds he left the group and Gandalf let them out into the steppe.

"Where are you leading us?" Thorin asked Gandalf, but he did not answer and at some point he disappeared. The company was still running from the orcs and when one of the scouts attacked, Caelin did not hesitate to put an arrow in the wargs head. "Were is Gandalf?" One yelled "He has abandoned us!" Was the answer "This way you fools!" Gandalf appeared between some rocks. The all ran his way and slid down a hidden passage. Soon they heard a horn and a dead orc came falling into the cave. Thorin took the arrow out of the orc "Elves!" He said in a disgusted manner. "I cannot see were this path leads! Do we follow it?" Dwalin asked "Follow it of course!" Bofur answered and the company went along the narrow path.  
When the path ended they all gaped in awe. " _Imladris._ In common language better known as-" "Rivendell!" Bilbo interrupted him "Home of elves." The dwarves looked not pleased "What is wrong with elves?" Alex asked Gandalf "There has always been bad blood between the races. Especially between dwarves and elves!" He explained "It would be best if I do the talking!" Gandalf said while leading the company to Rivendell.

They crossed a stone bridge and stopped in front of a staircase " _Mithrandir!_ " A black haired elf came down the stairs. "Lindir!" Gandalf greeted him. Alex and Caelin starred at him "Oh god. He is beautiful!" Alex slipped and Caelin nodded "That's an understatement, Alex. He is gorgeous." Caelin corrected her. The dwarves looked at them in disbelieve "What! It's totally true!" Caelin shrugged. "We need to talk to Lord Elrond." Gandalf explained "My Lord Elrond is not here!" Gandalf looked surprised "When will he be back?" The elf, Lindir, did not need to answer since a group of riders came towards them. The dwarves moved into a circle, taking the two women into their midst. "Lower you weapons." Gandalf calmed them, while the first rider got off his horse. Lord Elrond!" Gandalf bowed his head.

Lord Elrond walked towards Gandalf and gave him a hug. Then he handed an orc sword to one of his men. "Strange for Orcs to come so close to our borders. Something or someone has drawn them near." He claimed. Gandalf nodded "Yes, yes. That may have been us, Lord Elrond." The elf looked at the group and found Thorin amongst them "Welcome Thorin, son of Thrain." He greeted the dwarf. His friends could tell that Thorin felt uncomfortable "I do not believe we have met." He finally answered. "You have you grandfathers bearing. I knew Thror when he ruled over the mountain." Elrond explained. Thorin looked him right in the eyes "He never mentioned you."

Lord Elrond ignored his last comment and said something in elvish to Gandalf "What did he just say?" Roared Gloin. But Gandalf laughed "He invited us for dinner." Gloin looked up "Well then, lead on!" They followed them inside. Lindir looked at the two woman and called out to someone. "Arwen?" A black haired she-elf joined them "Lindir?" "Can you take those two Ladies to the bath and give them a change of clothes." The elf nodded "Of course. Come with me!" She smiled at the women and they followed her without hesitation. A bath sounded great.  
"My name is Caelin and this is Alexandra." Caelin introduced them. Arwen smiled "My name is Arwen, daughter of Lord Elrond. It is a pleasure meeting you." She led them through the palace and to the bathing house. "Feel free to take your time. It will be a while before Dinner! Yava will help you with everything!" She pointed out to another elf. Yava led them inside the bathing house. "I will prepare a lavender bath for you." She said while preparing the bath.  
A few moment later the two women were soaking in the hot water "Perfect!" Alex stretched her body and let her head fall back. Caelin snickered "It was definitely time for this!" Both of them soaked a little while longer, washed their bodies and hair and finally got out of the bath. Yava handed them dresses.

Caelin was given a light blue dress while Alex's had the color of the forest. The material was soft and felt comforting on their skin. Yava forced them to sit down and did their hair. Alex looked in the mirror "Thank you very much, Yava." She thanked the elf and she finally led them to the dining hall. The dwarves stopped their conversation when the two women stepped in and stared at them. They swiftly walked over to the table and sat down besides Bilbo.  
"You two look beautiful!" "Thank you, Bilbo!" Alex smiled at the hobbit. She looked up and saw Thorin sitting across from her. She smiled at him before she was turning her attention towards Elrond "You two are not from this world!" He said. Alex rolled her eyes "You don't say!" "How did you come to Middle-Earth?" He looked at them curiously.

Alex told him the story and Elrond thought about it. "I did know of this other world. But I never thought we could cross over." He hesitated "You could only cross over, if you have something of Middle-Earth on you!" He continued. A silence went over the table and the company looked at the two women. "Something from here? Why would we have something from here?" Caelin asked distraught. Alex stared at the wall, before she slowly reached in her dress and pulled out the necklace she was wearing. It was a silver chain with an old pendant on it. Nervously she ran her thumb over the pendant.

She pulled it over her head and handed it over to Elrond "That is the only thing possible." He took the pendent and looked at it intently "That was not forged by men kind, but by the high elves. I can sense the magic of the woodland realm." She murmured to himself "The woodland realm?" "Yes, yes…" He looked at her "Where did you get that?" "My mom gave it to me when I was 13. It was the same day she told me that I was adopted." She added. "She told me that I had it around my neck when she found me. I think I was around 4 or 5. But I never remembered anything from before that time." She shrugged. He handed her back the pendant  
"How about we talk after dinner… in private." He offered "That'd be great. Thanks!" She slipped the necklace back over her head and let it glide underneath her dress. The dinner was lively, but Alex did not even twig half of it. After dinner Lord Elrond took Alex and Lindir with him to one of his rooms. "Sit down!" Elrond sat down in one of his chairs and Alex took a seat across from him. 

Lindir brought her a cup of wine. She took the wine and looked at the two elves. Lord Elrond leaned in to her "I think you are from this world!" She told her "What?" She stared at him. "I think, whatever the reason, your parents sent you to this other world." He pointed towards her pendant "This pendant is proof that you have a connection to our world. I do not know any other explanation. Especially if that pendant was really left with you. Your parents might have a connection to those elves. Or even…" He stretched his hand towards her "Give me your hand!" She hesitantly gave him her hand. He closed her eyes.  
"You have elvish blood." He opened his eyes widely. Alex drew her hand back instantly. "I have what?" She stared at him "That is not true. I am from Hawaii, born and raised in Haleiwa on O'ahu!" She yelled and jumped up and ran out of the room. Elrond looked at his right hand "Look after her!" He asked of him and Lindir followed the young woman.


	5. Chapter 5

The others saw Alex rushing out of the rooms Tears were running down her cheeks and soon after her the elf came running out the room and followed her. Caelin wanted to follow her, but Elrond stepped out of the room and stopped her "Let Lindir talk to her!" He told her and Caelin had a feeling that he was right. She sighted and looked in the direction Alex left. "What happened?" She demanded to know from the elf. He looked at her and over to the dwarves. "I told her that she has elvish blood." He just said and faced Thorin "I presume that you have something to talk about with me." Thorin nodded and followed him with Gandalf, Balin and Bilbo.

Caelin was sitting by one of the dwellings, staring into the water. She was still waiting for her friends return. She sighted and decided to take a walk. She heard a sound of metal and followed it. When she saw who was at the training area she stopped in her tracks. Dwalin was hitting the training puppet with his axe. He was naked from his waist upwards.  
His muscle playing underneath his skin. Making him look like the fierce warrior he was. A thin layer of sweat on his body and she could not help but stare at him. She always had a thing for older men. But this dwarf was something else. He was tough, had a sharp tongue and was rather wild.  
She sat down on a bench and watched his training for a while silently and he was far to occupied with his axe. Her eyes followed his every movement. She grabbed his water bottle from the ground and sneaked away to fill it for him. When she returned, he was still hitting the puppet.

Dwalin just put his axe away and wanted to grab his bottle to fill it. But it was not there anymore. "Here!" He spun around and saw Caelin standing in front of him, handing him his water bottle. He took it out of her hand and took a long slip  
"How long have ye been here?" He wanted to know "Not sure, I guess about 30 minutes." She smiled at him and looked at his reaction "Do ye have nowhere else to be?" He reached down to grab his tunic. "Not really. Alex is still gone and I was kinda bored." She shrugged.  
"Aha." He put his shirt back on and passed by her to leave. He caught her starring at his body and stepped closer "Is there something else ye need?" He had to smirk. "Ehm.. no…no… I will head back now!" She spun around on her heels and walked fast towards the palace. He looked after her until she was out of side. 'What is wrong with me? It has been a while since somebody went under my skin like that. And she does not even seem afraid of me.'

Alex ran until she was totally out of breath. She was breathing heavily and fell on her knees. She had run into a forest and had no idea where she was. She just couldn't stop her tears. Lindir found her huddled down on the ground. He kneeled down next to her and put his cloak around her shoulders. He waited patiently until her throbbing stopped  
"Is everything alright?" He asked in a soft, kind voice. She shook her head. He patted her back "Let us get back inside!" He helped her up and held her arm while he led her back inside. He brought her to the room they had prepared for her and asked Yava to grab some wine for them. She sat down on the bed and wiped the tears of her face.  
Right now she was grateful that there was no mascara in this world. Yava brought the wine and left the two of them alone. Lindir poured her a glass and handed it to her. She gulped it down and gave it back to him for a refill. He lifted his eyebrows and refilled the glass. She patted the bed next to her "Why don't you sit down?" She did not look up. He hesitated, but sat down next to her.  
"I'm sorry. I guess I have overreacted." She finally said looking at her wine. Lindir stayed silent "It is just that… I feel like my whole life has been a lie!" She finally looked up at him and he returned the gaze "The truth can hurt sometimes. But we can grow if we face it!" She chuckled "You spent a lot of time with Lord Elrond, aren't you?" He looked at her surprise "I am his right hand. Of course I spent a lot of time with him." He looked slightly peeved. "You sound a lot like him." She just said.

"So, how is the world you live in?" He tried to distract her thoughts. Her face lit up "I love O'ahu. It's an island and like a little paradise. The sun always shines and we never have snow or cold weather. Our world is quite advanced, especially in technology. I work as a teacher for little children, so most of my days are very busy. I spent my leisure time with surfing and riding." She told him, her eyes were beaming with joy. "What is surfing?" He looked puzzled. "Oh yeah, you have a board and ride the waves on it. It is a popular watersport." She explained. "You ride waves on boards?" He repeated. "Yes." She laughed. "I love surfing. There is nothing but you and the ocean. You feel completely free." He could tell how much she loves it.  
"That is something I would like to see." He smiled at her and she smiled back, before putting her hand on his knee "Thank you, Lindir. It was good talking to you!" He got up "You should rest a bit. Tomorrow the world will seem brighter. Goodnight, Lady Alexandra." "Goodnight, Lindir." She waited until he was gone and left to find Caelin.

She was sitting on her bed staring out of the window "Thinking about Dwalin?" Caelin spun around to see Alex standing inside the door "Alex!" She jumped from the bed and hugged her best friend. "I brought wine!" She waved the bottle Yava left with her. Caelin smiled "Yeees." Both of them hopped on her bed "So, Dwalin?" Alex peered at her "I have to admit, that I am attracted to him." Her cheeks grew rosy. "I know that he seems rough around the edged and not approachable, but I think that he has a soft core." She took a sip of the wine  
"Are you okay, Alex?" Worried she looked at her best friend. Alex shrugged and told her everything "Do you believe them?" Caelin asked afterwards "Yes, yes I think I do. I can't describe it, but it feels true to me. What a mess." Caelin punched her arm "We will figure that out!" She refilled Alex glass "Now, about you." She pinched Alex' cheek "What about me?" Alex asked innocently. "You know, this black haired, very handsome dwarven king?" She laughed. Alex blushed  
"Well, I…. I am interested in him. But not what you think, at least not yet. He always seems so sad and emotionless. I don't know, I have the urge to talk to him and tell him that he is not alone." Caelin nodded "Who would have guessed. You never thought about the man in our world like that." She let herself fall on her back and Alex followed he example.

The next morning was filled with bright sunlight. "Where are Alexandra and Caelin?" Bilbo looked around "They are still asleep!" Yava placed food on the table. "Lady Alexandra spent the night in Caelins room and they emptied some bottles of wine. I am afraid they will wake up with quite the headache."  
"Who has a headache?" Alex and Caelin entered the room "Oh, you are awake!" Yava looked at the two women "I did not thought that you would join us for breakfast after your drinking spree." Alex and Caelin looked at each other and bursted out laughing "That is nothing. It was barely enough to get the night started." Caelin stated and sat down. Alex nodded "Indeed." She snickered and joined Caelin. Her mood had brightened that morning and when Lindir also joined them for breakfast she flashed him a huge smile  
"Lindir, thank you again for last night! It was great talking to you and it helped me a lot." Lindir returned her smile. "It was refreshing talking to you, too. It was interesting to hear about your world." They continued their breakfast with some minor conversations.

Thorin's eyes caught her as soon as she entered the room. The sadness that was twisting her face last night has disappeared. She looked refresh and in a bright mood. When she sat down their gazes met for a split second. "Acceptance is the first step in finding yourself." Elrond say "Just because I believe in what you said, does not mean that I have accepted that one of my parents was an elf." She made clear. "I am human, I look human and I feel human." She told him and continued silently with her breakfast.  
"So what are we going to do today? I understand that we have to wait till the right moon?" Caelin finally ask. "You are going to have some swords training." Thorin said, while looking at the two women. Both of them looked puzzled. "Swords training?" Alex repeated. "Yes. I will train you personally. Caelin, you will train with…" He looked over his dwarves and smirked "…Dwalin!" He decided. Caelin seemed suddenly nervous and Alex looked a little bit bashful. "We will start in 30 minutes!" Thorin finished his breakfast and left the room.  
He did not even know why he offered to train her himself. He felt a turmoil inside him even since Lord Elrond had told them that she was part elvish. But he was relieved that she felt the same way. For him she was more human and that was it.

Alex and Caelin wanted to put their clothes back on they got from Gandalf. Fighting in a dress would be a bit difficult. Yava entered the room "I got some new clothes for you. You should not wear those manly clothes." He stated and handed them new clothes. "Wow! Thank you, Yava!" Alex smiled at the elf. Both of them got elvish looking clothes.  
Black and blueish for Caelin and Black and greenish for Alex. After they changed they put their hair into ponytails and made their way over to the training grounds. Thorin and Dwalin were already waiting for them. "I have a bad feeling about that!" Caelin was more than hesitant "I can already see us with bruises all over." Alex answered. "Bruised? I was more thinking like broken bones." Caelin replied seriously. "Lin!" Alex punched her arm "Don't be so pessimistic. Maybe it won't be so bad."


	6. Chapter 6

"I take it back, it's terrible!" Alex huffed, falling on her knees. Thorin had been merciless with her. Her legs and arms where shaking and she was completely exhausted "Who said we are going to take a break?" He swung his sword at her. She reacted instinctively, dodging his sword and rolling back from him. Thorin nodded approving. "You are weaker than men or orcs. But you are faster and maneuverable than others and you have to make use of that."

He explained her and reached out to help her up. "And beating me up the whole day should help me?" She joked and he raised his eyebrows "Duh, Thorin. Don't stay so stiffened all the time. Loosen up a bit." She rolled her eyes. "I do not loosen up! And I can stay at stiff as I want. I am not a youngling anymore, so I do not joke around." He yelled at her.

"Do you never smile, Thorin?" She asked in a low voice. "I will smile when I have reclaimed my mountain."He stated and she shook her head in disbelieve. "No, no, no, no!" She put her sword aside and took his sword out of his hand too "Come with me!" She took him by his hand and dragged him with her. She brought him to the little village behind the palace. "What do we want here?" He asked annoyed "And you cannot just pull me away like that. You should learn some respect." He crossed his arms.  
"Just come with me, Thorin. And I do respect you, but that does not mean that I won't have a mind of my own. It is always better to say things rather than let them build up inside. I understand that you feel responsible for your people, but until the right moon shines on the night sky, you can't do anything! So why not enjoy yourself a little bit." She stood in front of him, her hands on both side of her waist, staring at him  
"Fine." He just said. "What did you have in mind?" "Let us just take a look around. For me everything here is new and you might discover that those elves are not as bad as you thought. And sometimes there is more than just what meets the eye." She smiled and with a welcoming hand gesture she pointed towards the village.

Side by side they walked the streets of the village. From time to time they stopped to look at something or to talk to some of the elves. They came by a smith and Thorin stopped curiously "Let's go inside." She offered and stepped into the smith. "Welcome!" They heard a deep voice and soon a tall elf came into view. He was wearing a leather apron and sweat tripping from his forehead. "How can I help you?" He looked at the unequal pair.  
"Oh, we just wanted to take a look." Alex smiled. "Ah, you are Lord Elrond's guest!" He figured and saw Alex pendant "That is a unique necklace, Miss." He pointed out to it and she took it into her hands "You know what this is?" He nodded "Yes, of course. It was forged in Gondolin. But this is not its true form." He said.  
"Huh? What do you mean?" "Take it into your hand." He ordered her to. She did as he said. "Now close your eyes and try to feel the magic inside!" She closed her eyes and focused on the pendant. First she just felt his coldness then it felt like it was vibrating, she opened her eyes when the pendant started to glow in a white light. She had to shut her eyes. After she opened them again her necklace had changed "What is this?" She looked at the new form of it.  
"It is an Evenstar and embedded in the middle of it is an elf stone." He explained. "A powerful spell was put on this to change its appearance." Alex knitted her brows "But why would anyone want to do this?" The elf shrugged "Only the person who did it could tell you."

He wanted to get back to work, but Thorin stopped him "Can you forge a sword for me?" The elf looked at him "For a dwarf? But you also have extraordinary forging skills." Thorin nodded "That we have. But I want a sword for her. Our dwarvish iron is too heavy and I would like to have a lighter sword for her to handle. I hate to admit, but when it comes to light swords, nothing is compared to elvish smith work." He explained.  
Alex looked at him "But that is not necessary. I can handle the sword you gave me. It's fine." She smiled but Thorin shook his head "No, you need a proper sword!" The smith nodded "It would be my pleasure to forge a sword for the young lady. Come back before you leave, it will be done by then!" Thorin nodded gratefully and the two of them left the forgery. "Thank you, Thorin."

She just stepped outside when a little boy ran into her and he fell back and landed on his backside. Alex kneeled down beside him "I am so sorry! Are you alright?" She asked him. The boy looked at her with teary eyes "Yes. Thank you! Please forgive me I did not look where I was running!" She straightened herself up and helped him up to.  
"Do you live here?" She asked him, realizing that he looked human "Yes! My name is Estel and I live with Lord Elrond." The boy smiled. "My name is Alexandra and this is Thorin!" Estel looked at him with big eyes.  
"You are Thorin, son of Thrain, son of Thror, King under the Mountain!" His eyes were beaming with excitement. Thorin nodded "You know a lot about me!" He stated "Yes! Lord Elrond told me your story over and over! You lost your home but never gave up. And then you also managed to win against a huge army of orcs in the fight of Moria. That is where you have slain the pale orc!" He spoke almost too fast to follow. "You are a hero!"  
And there it was. A smile. Alex smiled happily. She knew that it was a good idea to bring him here. "Do you want to head back with us, Estel?" The boy nodded and during their way back Estel was constantly grilling him. "I see you made a new friend!" Elrond was expecting them at one of the entrances.  
The boy ran towards him "It's Thorin! And he told me so much about him." He yelled and the elf smiled "Come inside, Estel." He led the boy inside, leaving Alex and Thorin behind. "See?" She laughed "You smiled!" She stated "You actually smiled. And it did not felt so bad, right?" Thorin sighted "No, it was not!" He pointed towards the training ground "Time the practice your throwing arm." He smirked and she moaned "Noooo."

The practice of Dwalin and Caelin was not any better. "That's ridiculous. I am not made for this!" She groaned. Dwalin shook his head "You need to hold the sword correctly." He stepped behind her and put his arms around her body to show her how to hold her sword correctly. "Do not be so stiff and do not hold your sword with such a strong grip."

He loosened her grip around the sword "You have to move swiftly and fast. Make your obvious disadvantage to your advantage. The sword is like the extension of your arm." He stepped back in front of her again and raised his sword again. "I will attack you now!" He swung his sword at her. She moved to the right to dodge him then she put her foot in front of his to make him trip over her outstretched leg.

But he was faster and he got her swords arm and together they crashed into the ground. Caelin closed her eyes at the impact. When she opened her eyes, Dwalin was lying on top of her. She could feel his weight on her body and stared at him, unable to tell him to get off.

When he opened his eyes their gazes met. He lifted his hand to stroke a strand out of her face. Then, in a hurry he got off her. "Please forgive me! I did not mean to." She sat up "Don't be. It was my fault, too. Besides it's not the first time a man crashed on me." She laughed and allowed him to pull her onto her feet. "Let us practice with yer bow now!"

Alex and Thorin just returned to the training ground, when Caelin and Dwalin crashed. Thorin wanted to run up to them, but Alex grabbed his arm "Don't!" She whispered and they watched the scene unfold. Alex smiled softly and as soon as the two of them separated and Caelin had grabbed her bow she walked onto the training ground.

"And Lin, how's your session of torture going?" Caelin looked up to her friends "I am looking forward to a hot and soothing bath tonight." Alex nodded "Totally agreed. Remember when the guys took us running at the Steps to Heaven. Back then I thought it was the worst workout. I take it all back. This is much worse and can't wait to get out of the hands of hell." She said jokingly. Caelin got her bow ready "You really do have a hang for drama, sweetie." Alex just shrugged with a grin and turned back to Thorin.

"Ready to go." She tried to sound enthusiastic. Thorin looked at her with raised eyebrows. For him their kind of speaking was still confusing and he was not sure if he would ever get what they were talking about.

He handed her the pack of knives. "If you beat me, you are off the hook for today." He smirked. Alex, with new motivation stared at him "Really?" He nodded "I give you my word!" He promised "Alright!" She grabbed her knives and got in position. The others dwarves were standing close to watch the competition.

"Do you really think she has a chance?" Fili asked his brother. "I am not sure. But I would not underestimate them. I think those two can really get down when needed to." Kili answered, watching the two women practice.

Shortly after both Thorin and Alex had only one knife left. Up until now it was a head to head challenge. Alex was no amateur in throwing. She played darts quite often and she got a stable hand. Thorin threw first and hit right into the bulls eyes.

Alex groaned and looked pretty displeased. Caelin stopped her archery to watch her friend. Alex' face was focused and Caelin knew her best friend good enough to know, that she was up to something. "Alex. Remember the scene from Robin Hood. When they went to the archery competition." Alex looked over to her with a grimace.

"What do you think I am trying to do." She smiled faintly "I will grant you a 30 minutes Caelin-Special massage if you pull that off." Alex laughed "Just what I need to get motivated." She focused on the target and took a deep breath. 'Come on, Alex. You can do that. Just once win that stupid game!' She lifted her hand and threw the knife.

It landed right beside Thorin's and with force of her throw, Thorin's knife lost its grip and got lose. With a thump it landed on the ground. Caelin cheered "Atta girl!" Thorin stared at the target in disbelieve and shook his head. "I have to admit, it was a perfect throw!" He gave in. "You are free to enjoy your afternoon." Alex leaped into the air. "Yeees." She did a short victory dance and went to pick up her knives.

Meanwhile Thorin joined with the others "Did you let her win, uncle?" Fili asked his uncle. "No, I did not. She actually beat me." He told his nephew. He left the group followed by Balin. "Your first throws were indeed a little bit lousy." The old dwarf ascertained. Thorin smirked "Indeed they were. I thought I would give her a chance, she would have learned nothing if I had started seriously. But I did not expect her to actually win." He confessed.

Balin smiled "When they showed up in front of Bilbo's house I first thought they were out of place and would be lost in this world. Maybe they are not that much lost as I thought." Thorin gave his thought a voice. "And Alexandra maybe does belong in this world." He added. Balin stopped "You really grew to like her, did you not? Even though she has elvish blood?" Thorin stopped to. "Maybe I did indeed grown fond of her. Of both of them." He made clear. He had not yet discovered what this feeling was, which started to grow inside him.


	7. Chapter 7

Later that night the dwarves and Bilbo were on their way to the bathhouse when they crossed paths with Arwen. Lindir, who was with the dwarves, looked at her in surprise.

"Lady Arwen, what are you doing here?" "I am going to join Lady Alexandra and Lady Caelin in the bath. They have invited me to a… a girls-night they called it." The elf smiled. "Enjoy your bath." She added and went into the women section.

Lindir shook his head disbelieving. It was rare to see Arwen so loosen up. He showed the dwarves and Bilbo the way to the men section. The baths were huge and they were all glad to get a good long bath.  
They heard loud laughter from the women section. Dwalin stared into the wall when suddenly they heard a loud scream, which made them all jump up, but it was followed by an sudden outburst of laughter

"That sounds like Lady Alexandra." Bilbo mentioned when the laughter did not stop and after a moment two others joined into the laugh "What are they doing?" Bofur stared to the wall which separated the two baths. "I have no idea." Kili smirked at his brother "Maybe we should take a look." Fili nodded "Yes, maybe something happened."

Thorin stared at his nephews "Don't you dare to invade the women baths." He said in an educative tone. Kili looked at him "They both have well build bodies. I would not mind seeing them naked." He said earnestly. "Kili!" Dwalin roared "I do not even want to hear ye say it!" Kili shrunk "Yes…" Dwalin shook his head, while it got a lot quieter on the other side.

Meanwhile the women really had fun. Arwen did not remember when she experienced such a lively evening the last time. "You are quite different from the women in this world." She stated. Alex and Caelin looked at each other and laughed.

"We heard that before. It's just that our world is so different from this one." Alex explained "In our world women have almost the same rights as men. We live how we want and we can do what we want when we want." Arwen raised her eyebrow "Really?"

"Yes! We both live alone without a man around." "You live all alone?" Arwen repeated "Indeed. We both have our own apartments, our jobs and our lives." Caelin confirmed.

"That would never be possible in this world. Women have to depend on men in our world." Arwen looked up to the night sky. "I would love to see your world one day." She confessed in a low voice "But that just might be impossible."

Alex looked at her surprised "You mean that you can't cross over?" She asked. Arwen shook her head "No, I cannot. And Caelin was only able to cross over because of you!" Alex and Caelin exchanged a glance "Because of me?" Arwen looked at her seriously "It was not only the pendant, that brought you here. Your blood might have also played a role in it. Our world could feel your heritage and that is why you were brought here."

Alex stared at her "Does that mean I might not be able to return home?" Arwen averted the gaze.

"That I do not know, Alexandra. But maybe you come to like this world." She added. Alex leaned back "The only thing that matters in my world is Caelin. Maybe, for the right reason, I would stay here." She thought out loudly.

Caelin stared at her "What? Are you sure?" Alex snickered "Don't you have at least one reason to stay here, too?" Caelin blushed when she thought of that reason. "Maybe…"

A few nights later Alex had a strange dream.

" _I have to admit, I really enjoy your company, my love!" Alex, whose head had rested on a naked chest, lifted her head and looked at Thorin "Same here." She leaned in to kiss him. "I love you, Thorin." He smiled "And I love you." "You know that you are the main reason why I came back here! Because I truly love you." They kissed again and he rolled her on her back and leaned over her. "Thorin, the others will wait." "Then let them wait!" He left a trail of kisses on her neck and she moaned. His hands moved upwards on her body. She pulled him closer and-._

Alex woke up suddenly. Her heart was pounding fast and she had to catch her breath. She tried to calm her heart and got up. Confused she changed her clothes and went to find Lindir. He was sitting outside with some dwarves. Luckily none of them were Thorin.

"We need to talk. Now!" She told him, after she greeted the others. "What happened?" He asked as soon as they were far enough away. "I had a dream tonight." She started "It felt so real. Not like any other dream before." She added.

Lindir looked at her "Maybe you had a vision." "A vision?" "Yes, some elves have special abilities. Like foresight and visions. Sometimes the visions are possibilities of the future and others are destinies shown to us."

Alex gulped "So, what I saw could happen or will happen?" He nodded "We never talk about our visions to outsiders. It could alter time and destiny. But you can tell me what you saw." She blushed instantly.

"Ehm… I… no…" She dodged him. "It was nothing of importance, really." She smiled "Thank you very much, Lindir. It was good talking to you. See you later!" She turned around and left him alone.

She decided to take a walk into the forest to clear her head. Unsure if she should tell Caelin. She knew that her best friend would only sexualize it. She found a clearing and let herself drop onto the grass. She fell back on her back, took of her shoes and stared into the blue sky. With her toes she stroke over the grass and closed her eyes.

The silence allowed her to calm down. She just heard the wind rustling the trees and the birds sing. She did not know how long she laid there. She knew that she missed breakfast and she was sure that Lindir told them that she was alright.

"Alexandra?" She opened her eyes surprised and had to squint against the sunlight. When she saw who was standing there, her face turned bright red. "Thorin!" She sat up and straightened out her hair. "What brings you here?" She did not look him in the eyes, her memories of the vision still lingered inside her heart.

He looked at her "To be honest, nothing. Tonight is the night of the moon we were waiting for. I just wanted to clear my head." He explained. She felt kind of uncomfortable, but tried not think about it. "May I sit down?" He pointed towards the ground next to her.

She smiled "Sure. Go ahead!" She did not want to reject him and she knew that it was not his fault that he showed up in her vision. "It is so quiet and peaceful here." He mentioned while crossing his legs. He held a distance what seems to be normal in this world.

They sat like this for about an hour and just talked. Alex told him about her world and Thorin told her about his homeland and this world. "I really look forward seeing Erebor." She seemed exited. "It sounds like a wonderful place!" She averted her look and finally asked carefully "Why do you hate elves that much?" His forehead wrinkled a bit and he looked up in the sky.

She did not expect him to answer, but he did .

"When Smaug attacked Erebor, Thranduil, King of the Woodland Realm, came to the cliffs. But instead of helping us he turned around and left as soon as he saw that a dragon was present. The ones of us that survived became homeless and wandered the wild for a long time. We tried to seek refuge with the elves, but none of them were willing to help us. We took labor as smith and other workers in villages of men until we found a new home in the Blue Mountains." He finally looked at her and she suddenly seemed so sad.

"I am so sorry what happened." She put her hand on his knee. "But I think I know why he turned his back on your mountain. He might have thought that he could not put the lives of his people at risk. But that does not forgive him for not helping you later on. That was just disgraceful and a poor excuse for a king." She took her hand of his knee and crossed her arms in front of her "He sounds like an awfully selfish person." She added.

Thorin looked from his knee into her eyes. "Thank you." He whispered silently. Alex massaged her hurting hand nervously. "Is something wrong with your hands?" He wanted to know. She looked down on them.

"Oh, no no. They are just aching a little from all the training." She shrugged and he extended his arm to grab her right hand and started to massage her palm. His hands were careful and he was using just the right amount of pressure.

"You done that before?" She asked him curiously, while enjoying the sensation. He nodded "My mother always did it for me after my training." He reminisces and continued. When he finished and let go of her hand a sight escaped her lips. Her cheeks grew a little reddish and he had to smile at her obvious facial expressions.

"Give me your other hand too." When he started to massage her left hand, he saw a scar on her wrist "It happened during surfing. I fell and hit a rock under water. Not one of my brightest moments." She realized that he had looked at the scar. "Surfing sounds dangerous."

She shook her head "Not really. At least it is not more dangerous than other sports. But… maybe I can show you." She took the hand that was massaging hers in both of her hands and closed her eyes. Lindir had taught her that she maybe could project visions to others and also memories.

She focused on the last day that she and Caelin were surfing. Thorin had closed his eyes and when she heard him say "Oh!" she knew that it worked.

 _It was a warm, sunny day. She saw herself and Caelin getting their boards ready and heading into the ocean. "Perfect waves today!" Caelin yelled while paddling towards the open ocean "Couldn't be better!" Alex answered. As soon as they were far enough out they waited for the next wave to come. Alex got on her feet, feeling the water rise underneath the board._

 _And a moment later a huge wave started to build "Bitch please, that waves' perfect!" She heard Caelins voice but she was far to occupied. Her mind stopped working and her instincts took over. She rode that wave like she was meant to be, her heart racing and she felt nothing but freedom._

When she opened her eyes again, Thorin was staring at her "That was surfing?" He looked disbelieving "Yes, it sure was." "I could even feel your feelings." He told her. "Never felt like that before." He added with a smile. "But do you always wear things like that." He seemed a bit ashamed and she nodded.

"Yes. Especially when we are at the beach. But since we barely have winter, our clothes are light and short. We do show a lot of skin, right." She replied. "Aha. What about your men. Do they not oppose to this clothing?"

She chuckled "No. To be honest, women in our world are pretty independent. We do not always do what men tell us to do. And if you're not married or in a relationship then you are free to do what you want. And I don't think that the men in our world really mind seeing us like this."

She explained him "So you have no man waiting for you at home?" She shook her head "Definitively not."

He got on his feet and offered her his hand "Let us head back!" She took the hand and he pulled her on her feet like she weighted nothing. She followed him silently, staring at his back. 'It was just a dream. Maybe it meant nothing. I do spend a lot of time with him, maybe me subconscious made it all up. I mean I do feel attracted to him, somehow.'

They soon reached the village and Alex was surprised when Thorin stopped in front of the forge. "I will be right back." He entered and just moments later he came back outside "Here. This is for you." He handed her the package he was carrying.

She unwrapped the cloths and found a shimmering sword. "Wow!" She stroke the hilt with her fingers and pulled it out of its sheath. It was indeed lighter than the dwarvish blade she got for training.

"It is special made for you and since it is an elven made the blade will glow blue when orcs or goblins are nearby." He explained curtly. "Thank you so much, Thorin. I never received such a beautiful present." Her eyes were shining while she was examining the blade.

It was not as long as normal swords, so it had the perfect length for a woman like her. "If you continue the journey with us then you need to be able to protect yourself. The road ahead will be dangerous." She hesitated, but decided to ask him anyway.

"Why did you allow us to join your company? We had nothing to do with you and we will probably be a burden for all of you." He stopped walking and sighted "Frankly, I do not know. But Gandalf was right when he said that you are here for a reason. Maybe it is your destiny to do this journey with us. And you will not be a burden, if we still have our burglar around."

He smiled faintly and continued walking. She was surprised that the distanced and collected dwarf did something for no reason. It was around tea time when the two of them got back to the others. Caelin jumped to her feet as soon as she saw her friend.

"Alex. Where have you been?" Alex walked towards her "I simply went for a long, long walk." She smiled at her "Wanna come with me to my room? I need to change clothes." Caelin nodded "Sure."

So the two women left the dwarves to themselves. "Ye were gone quite a while. Did ye spend the day with Lady Alexandra?" Dwalin looked to his king. Thorin shrugged "Yes, I did." He just said. "I will go talk to Lord Elrond."

He went to look for the elf, while the others dwarves stared after him "It is not like uncle to spend half a day with a woman. Maybe he has come to like her?" Fili said to his brother. Kili nodded "Of course. That would explain it." He crossed is arms and continued nodding.


	8. Chapter 8

Meanwhile Alex and Caelin arrived at her room. While she changed her clothes she told Caelin what happened in her dream

"So… you had a sexy dream with the dwarf king." Caelin grinned widely while Alex rolled her eyes. She should have known.

"Lin. Seriously! We have more important things to talk about!" Caelin snickered "I know. I know. The vision just popped up?" Alex shrugged "I am not sure. I only had this one and maybe there will be more coming. It made me think about my parents. My real parents I mean. Maybe, if I continue that journey, I will be able to meet them."

Caelin flashed her a smile "I am sure of it. We are here for a reason after all. But isn't it kinda weird to think about it?" Alex nodded "That's for sure. I have never thought much about that the people who raised me are not my actual parents. Maybe that's because my brother and I never really got along."

Both of them were lying on Alex' bed, their arms stretched out and their eyes closed. "But I also have to admit that I have started to like this place. It is hard to explain but it kinda feels like home." Alex said with her eyes still closed. Caelin did not open her eyes either "I do not dislike this place either." She chuckled and they both fell silent.

Alex finally nudged her arm "So how are things with Dwalin going? Did you make a move yet?" Alex finally opened her eyes and laughed. Caelin rolled next to her "Hard to say. He is so much different than any man I have dealt with. He might have a hard shell and is not easily read, but I really do believe that deep down he has a soft core and can be a caring and loving person."

"Apparently deep deep down!" Alex joked and Caelin pinched her arm "Alex! Be serious!" But she also had to laugh. "So and you and the king spent the whole morning together? The other dwarves were kina gossiping about it." Alex rolled her eyes.

"His name is Thorin and yes, I went into the forest to think for a while and he had the same idea. We talked for quite a while and it was so relaxing. We really just talked, told us stories about our homes and that's it." Alex smiled fondly at the memory.

"So you do like him." Alex put her hands over her face "Yes, I have started to like him. There is so much more to him than what meets the eye. Every time I think I have seen everything I learn something new about him."

She admitted and got of the bed "Oh and I got this sword for me." She unsheathed the sword and showed it to her. "That is beautiful, Alex." Alex grinned "Right! I already love it!" She put it back in its sheath and pulled Caelin off the bed.

"Let's head over to the others. I bet dinner is ready soon." Together the two of them made their way over to the others. "I have no idea what I would do here without you!" Caelin sighted on their way. "Same here. It think I would have been horrified back there in Bilbos house without you."

Alex replied silently and when they reached the dining hall, the others were already seated and the two women took two seats next to each other. The dinner was quiet and almost nobody talk. They all were agitated about the revelation of the hidden map.

Only Gandalf, Thorin and Balin followed Lord Elrond after dinner while the rest stayed behind. "Do you want to play a round of chess?" Bilbo walked up to Alex "Yes, of course." Alex followed him to a nearby table where a chess board was set up.

Caelin never understood Alex' fascination for that game. "Not yer type of game?" Startled Caelin turned around to face Dwalin "No, not really. I find it hard to think about 5 moves in advance." She admitted.

"I do too. My brother loves this game and I am glad that he finally found a worthy opponent. So I don't have to play with him." He looked over to Alex. "Yeah… I rather play cards." He added "Oh… me too. Back home we used to play all the time." She smiled.

"Especially poker. Alex doesn't' like it much since it has too much to do with luck and less with strategic thinking, but I think it is a really fun game. Do you play poker here?" She asked the dwarf "I am not sure. We know a lot of card games. Could ye explain it to me? Maybe it is known under a different name."

The sat down at the table and Caelin started to explain the game to him "Oh yes, of course I know that game. We play it all the time. Dwarves are very fond of gambling. Ye could play it with us next time." He offered without thinking.

"I would love too!" He did not expect of her to accept the offer, so he was a bit startled. "I wonder what they are talking about." She stared towards the door, Lord Elrond, Thorin, Gandalf and Balin used. Dwalin shrugged "We will know soon enough."

It was already dark outside when the others rejoined them. Thorin told them everything Lord Elrond has revealed about the map. "What is Durins Day?" Alex looked over to Thorin.

"It is when the last moon of Autumn and the sun are in the sky together. It is the first day of the dwarves' New Year, which is the first day of the last moon of Autumn on the threshold of Winter." He explained for the two woman patiently.

"I see. It is close?" "This year it will be on October 19th, in four month." He added "What year do you have here?" Caelin asked curiously, for the first time wondering about that kind of thing. "We have the year 2941 of the Second Age." Dwalin answered her.

"Oh…. So your calendar is also different from ours." She thought out loud. "It means that we will leave with the first light!" The company agreed on his decision and went to prepare for the leave.

Alex was slowly walking around Rivendell. She would sure miss this place and its people. It was a wonderful place and she had learned so much here.. _"I heard you are going to leave tomorrow." "Yes, we do."_ She stopped in her tracks and spun around.

"Did I just answer you in elvish?" She stared at Lindir. He nodded slowly "We thought that you might already speak our tongue. You were a little child when you came to your world, but if you grew up amongst elves you would have grown up with our tongue." He explained carefully.

She sighted and sat down a nearby bench. "I wonder about that. I mean, I heard you talking before and it was like a deja-vu. It sounded so familiar that I could not put my head around it. But when you say it like that it, makes perfectly sense. I am from this world and I am part elf after all." He joined her on the bench.

"I image it to be hard to accept something so suddenly." She shook her head "It sure was in the beginning. But I really enjoyed the time I have spent here. I learned so much more about myself and I think I will continue learning if I go on with Thorin and the others. There is so much about Middle-Earth that I do not know yet and I am looking forward seeing all those things."

She smiled at the elf, which looked at her with big eyes "You are special, Alexandra. Whatever this journey brings to you, remember you have always a place to stay here." He reached out to touch her evenstar "You are one of us after all."

Tears starting to glitter in her eyes "Thanks, Lindir. I am really grateful that you helped me these past days." Spontaneously she leaned in to hug him "I mean it. Thank you!" She kissed him slightly on the cheek and stood up.

"I will go prepare for tomorrow. I hope to see you, before we leave." He nodded while touching his cheek "I will come to bid you farewell." He promised. She left for her quarters, but she did not know that Thorin was watching them.

"You can come out now." Lindir spoke up and Thorin stepped out of the shadows. "Did you listen to our conversation "I just passed by and heard you talking." He avoided the question, but Lindir knew that he had listened.

"She is quite the strong and independent woman." Lindir stated and looked over to the dwarfish king. "Yes, I already know that." "It is unusual for us that women behave like this." Lindir looked into the distance "Promise me to keep her safe." He suddenly added.

Thorin looked him right in the eyes. "I will do my best." He promised and started to leave, when something crossed his mind "Is she your One?" He asked the elf straight forwarded. "No, she is not." Lindir simply said. For a second, and Thorin did not even know why, he felt relieved. Without another word he left the place.

On her way back to her room Alex passed a white-blonde elf. She stopped in her tracks and stared at her. She was simply stunning and she had not seen her before. "Oh…" The elf stopped and looked at Alex with wide eyes "You are-" She reached out to touch her evenstar.

"Welcome home, Vaiana." She looked at Alex and started to continue heading down the hallway "Wait!" Alex stopped her "Who's Vaiana?" She glared at her "You will find out soon enough. It is not my place to tell you." The majestic elf just said in her intriguing and she was gone before Alex realized it.

She groaned and tried to follow her, but she was nowhere to be found. "What the hell… where did she go?" She ran around a corner and ran into Fili." "Oh gosh. I'm sorry." She apologized immediately. The young, blond dwarf shook his head.  
"I did not pay attention either. It seemed like you were in quite a rush, Alexandra." She nodded "You didn't see a tall, white haired she-elf pass by?" He had to deny "No, I did not." "Shame. I had hoped to find her. Oh well." She shrugged "Are you heading back to your room?" She nodded  
"Now I am. I need to finish packing my sack." She said, still irritated.  
"Then allow me to accompany you back to your room." He offered and offered her his arm "Of course, thank you." She took his arm "You mother raised you to be a gentlemen?" She smiled at him. "Dwarves are always gentlemen." He said with a serious voice which made her laugh. "Indeed you are!" He led her through the hallways.

"How is the training with my uncle? He also trained me with the sword and I know that he can be quite rough." He looked at her with worried eyes, but she grinned "I have actually come to enjoy it. Your uncle can be rough, but he also is a patient and gentle teacher." She assured him and Fili stared at her in disbelieve.  
"Are you sure we are talking about the same person? Our training was horrific, when I think back about it. He was always rough and barley allowed us a break." She snickered "Well you are his nephew. Of course he would go rough on you!" Fili looked at her with raised eyebrows. "What do you mean?" She stopped walking to look at him.  
"We are always hardest on those closest to us." She explained and continued walking "Maybe you are right." He finally said and the rest of the way they walked quietly side by side. "I wish you a goodnight, Alexandra." He smiled at her "Goodnight, Fili." She went in her room and closed the door behind her.

She slept bad that night, thinking about what the mysterious elf said. So it was no wonder that she woke up way before sunrise. She sighted and got up and dressed. She knew that she would not fall asleep again. After she packed her bag, she made her way to the meeting point.  
It was before sunrise, so the moon still adorned the night sky. She looked up to the stars, which shared the sky with the moon. Somehow she was drawn to those stars. Over the past nights she was able to memorize some constellations. It was shortly before sunrise when the first dwarf joined her at the meeting point.  
"What are ye doing here so early?" She looked up and saw Dwalin coming her way. "I could not sleep very well." She said while smiling at him. "You are early too." He shrugged "Are you nervous?" She asked him in a low voice. He looked at her surprised "No I am not." She sighted "I am…." Before she could add anything else, Thorin joined them.  
"Good morning." She greeted him with a big smile. "Good morning, Alexandra." In the next 15-30 minutes the others came too. "Morning, Alex. You're up awfully early." Caelin grinned at her best friend. "Yeah, yeah." "Let us leave!" Thorins voice echoed over the place. Alex got up and ready to go with a uneasy feeling.  
 _"Wait, Alexandra."_ She stopped and turned around "Lindir!" She walked up to him and gave him a big hug. "I will truly miss you." She murmured in his hair. He smiled "I will miss you, too." He ruffed her hair _"Be careful out there, Alexandra. The world out there is dangerous!"_ He said and she smiled "I will be careful! And I will come back to visit, I promise!" He returned the smile. "Farewell all of you!" He looked at the rest of the company and Thorin nodded at him. With a bitter feeling the two women followed the company towards east.


	9. Chapter 9

For a while they were walking towards the mountain pass. The farther up they climbed the thinner the air would become. In the late afternoon they took a break and Alex sunk onto a rock with heavy breathing.

"Was the air always this thin on a mountain?" She looked over to Caelin who seemed exhausted, too. "Dunno. But I don't think so." She took a sip of her water. "We almost reached to mountain pass. It is not far anymore and afterwards we are going down again." Balin showed up next to them. Alex smiled faintly "That's great to hear."

She got up on her tired feet and they continued up the steep path.

It was about an hour and a half later when they reached the pass. "Finally!" Caelin exhaled. But as they walked the pass the weather changed and a storm started to hit on them. At some point it was raining so heavily that they barely saw the path in front of them.

Thunder was echoing through the air. "Stone giants!" Dwalin yelled suddenly "Oi the legends are true!" "Hurry!" Thorin screamed "We need to find shelter!" They started to run, but suddenly part of the mountain came falling onto them.

"Alexandra!" Thorin pulled the woman, who was running in front of him, back and they crashed onto the ground."

"Caelin!" Alex stared at the crushed mountain in shock. When the stone giant retreated she thought of the worst, but then she saw them lying on the ground. She rushed to her friend's side "Caelin, are you okay?" Caelin opened her eyes.

"I guess so." Alex helped her up "For a moment you scared the hell outta me!" "Where is Bilbo? Where is our burglar?" Someone yelled. "Down here!" They heard him calling. Alex looked over the peek.

"Holy shit, Bilbo! Hold on!" She extended her arm and managed to grab his hand and with the help of the others she pulled him up. "That was close. We almost lost our burglar!" Bofur looked relieved "No. He was lost ever since we left the shire!" Thorin looked down on him and his words sounded harsh.

Alex flinched and she could not help wonder if he thought the same about her and Caelin. They finally made it into a cave and all of them seemed relieved to get some rest. Alex sat next to Caelin and tried to catch her breath.

"I am not going out there as long as it's raining!" Caelin stated and crossed her am "I didn't sign up for a suicide mission." She added and leaned against the cold stone. Alex nodded and closed her eyes. She could have easily slipped before and could have fallen down the cliff with Bilbo. Now she knew how dangerously stupid her action was and that she could have died.

"We stay the night here!" Thorin decided while looking over his exhausted company. His glance stopped at the two woman and Alex just looked up to catch his gaze. She smiled at him tiredly before she averted her eyes again.

It was late that night when Alex woke up by people talking. She barely opened her eyes and saw Bofur and Bilbo.

"I am going back to Rivendell. Thorin was right, I miss the shire." "You are homesick, I understand!" Bofur nooded "No you don't, because you do not have a home!" Bilbo slipped and covered his mouth immediately.

Bofur looked down "I know. I wish you all the luck in the world!" Alex looked over to Caelin and saw that she was awake too "We should stop him!" She whispered and got up to follow Bilbo outside. Alex was right after her "We'll go talk to him!" She explained to the perplex Bofur.

"Bilbo, wait!" Caelin caught the Hobbit right outside of the cave. He looked surprised to see the two women "You should stay with us!" The blonde smiled at him "She's right. The others may not know it yet, but you are contributing a lot to this company!" Alex tried to convince him.

"I am? What do I contribute?" Alex grinned "You are smart and cautions. I saw it back with the trolls. Maybe that is something the dwarves need. You keep a cool head in dangerous situation, since you are not running towards trouble." Caelin nodded.

"Yes! Yes! That is why this company needs you, Bilbo Baggins! And we need you, too!" She added with a serious tone. Bilbo broke into a smile.

"Thank you, both of you!" He went back into the cave and the two wanted to follow them when Alex saw her new sword glowing "What?" She stared at the sword and suddenly remembered what Thorin said. She ran towards the entrance.

"Wake up, all of you!" But it was too late. The ground beneath them opened and they fell. Alex jumped back to avoid the fall. "What just happened?" Caelin stared at her and Alex pointed towards her sword.

"Thorin told me that this would will glow blue when orcs or goblins are nearby." She explained and stared down the whole. "We need to find them!" She decided and Caelin nodded "Of course! But how?"

"What happened?" Alex draw her sword and spun around "Gandalf!" She sheathed her sword as soon as she saw the wizard. "We want to take refugee inside this cave, but it looks like it was an entrance to something!" Gandalf nodded "Yes… I heard that goblins live in those mountains! We need to find them quickly! Follow me!"

He led the two women towards the mountain and soon he found a hidden entrance. The walked for a while through darkness but soon light was in sight. They hid behind some rocks and watch the scene in front them.

The dwarves had been unarmed and were threatened by the goblin king. "You stay up here and fight from the distance! I will go and help them." Gandalf ordered and disappeared. As soon as the dwarves got their weapons back and started to run, they followed.

Caelin started to shot arrow after arrow. They continued to follow the dwarves from the high ground and soon they were able to rejoin them. Alex soon knew very well why Thorin wanted to train them in the art of the sword.

She tried her best to remember the training, but at some point she stopped thinking and it felt like an unknown instinct took over. An instinct she did not know she had. Her movements became more swiftly, her swings more fiercely and she reacted much faster than she would usually. Gandalf who was running behind her was watching her closely.

Her fighting style switched from those of the dwarves to those of the elves. He had seen that ancient instinct before. Sometimes the younger elves, who did not know much of fighting, activated it in life threatening and dangerous situation. It was nothing which could be controlled, more like a self-defense mechanisms.

After Gandalf was able to beat the goblin king they fell off the crevice. "We have to get out of here!" Gandalf yelled and led them towards the sunlight. They ran for their lives and soon they made it out of the mountain.

As soon as they put enough way between them and the mountain they stopped. Caelin stared at her best friend. "What the hell happened to you, Alex?" Alex shook her head and tried to catch her breath.

"I have no idea!" Gandalf stepped in "You were led by your elvish instinct. For some of the races of middle earth, fighting is settled down in your blood. In dangerous situation, like just now, those instinct will take over." He explained to the young woman.

"I see." She simply said and looked at the sword in her hand. It was covered in reeking blood. She took some leaves and started to clean the sheath. She wondered what other surprises she could expect. Deep in thoughts she stared down at her new sword when the others interrupted her thoughts.

"Where is Bilbo? Where is our Hobbit?" Gandalf looked around and the others started to accuse each other "He had his chance and he took it. He is probably halfway on his way back home." Thorin spit out and Alex jumped up, ready to defend her friend.

"No he is not. He would not just leave like that because he is our friend." She stared at Thorin without backing away. His forehead wrinkled in anger "And how do you explain that he is not here?" She just wanted to get back at him, when Bilbo showed up.

"No, I did not leave!" The others surrounded him happily "Bilbo! How did you get passed them?" But Bilbo just smiled and put something in his pocket "Well id does not matter. He came back!" "It does matter. Why did you come back?" Thorin walked towards him.

Bilbo sighted "Look, yes I want to go back home. I love my home and I miss it. Because it is my home! That's why I want to help you. You don't have a home anymore. It was taken from you and if I can, I want to help you get it back!" Thorin gaped at him in utter surprise and some of the dwarves looked teary.

Suddenly they heard a howl "Out of the frying pan…" started Thorin "…and into the fire!" Finished Gandalf the sentence. "RUN!" Gandalf yelled.

Dwalin, who was sitting next to Caelin, jumped up and grabbed her hand instinctively and pulled her after her. Caelin was so surprised by the sudden touch, that she followed him without a word. Alex was right behind them and stared at their intertwined fingers.  
Caelin was so focused on the dwarf in front of her that she did not see anything else. The warm of his hand seems to heat up her entire body and for a moment she felt completely safe. He pulled her faster and faster down the hill until they reached a cliff.  
"What now?" Fili and Kili yelled "Up the trees!" Gandalf ordered and they started climbing up. Dwalin let her precedence and started to climb up right behind her.  
Alex got on the tree right next to them. Both of the women were used of climbing tree, since they had always done it in their youth. In no time they were up and Caelin was sitting on the branch next to Dwalin.  
"How did they get here?" She asked afraid "The goblin king called that scum here." Dwalin prepared his axe and Caelin got her bow ready. "Be careful, Caelin. Those orcs are no joking matter!" He told her "I will, thanks Dwalin!" She smiled at the dwarf next to her.  
Alex, who was next to Kili and Fili, got some of her knives out. But stopped when she saw a white warg with a white orc on top. Shocked she stared at him and a terrible feeling rushed through her body. Through her inner eye she saw something horrible and she gasped.  
"Azog!" She whispered. It was then, that Thorin jumped down his tree. "No Thorin!" His company yelled, when he went to face Azog and they started to fight.

Thorin had no chance against the white warg and it was Bilbo who intervened with the warg. Little Bilbo, who took all his courage together to face those horrible enemies. Alex had jumped down the tree, rushing to Thorin's side, while ignoring the worried calls from her friends. She fell on her knees next to Thorin and reached for his wrist, trying to find a pulse.  
Caelin saw her relieved face and knew that he was still alive. "Alex, watch out!" She yelled, as another orc slashed at them both. Alex threw herself on Thorin, feeling the sharp blade cut her left shoulder.  
She flinched, but did not move away from Thorin, glaring up at the orc "Kill the wench!" Azog ordered him with an evil grin. Alex draw her sword just in time to stop the orcs sword. She pushed him back, whirled around and pierced his chest. 

The others came down from the trees too and helped fight. When eagles showed up from the sky, Alex wanted to hide, but soon she realized that they came to help. They grabbed all of the dwarves and the wounded Thorin and brought them so safety.

Shortly after sunrise they let them down on the peak of the mountain. Gandalf rushed to Thorins side and Alex covered her mouth in shock. His wounds looked terrible. Gandalf put his hand above is face and chanted some words.  
Soon after Thorin opened his eyes and gasped for air. After he got up and looked around "Where is the Hobbit?" "Bilbo is here!" Alex pointed next to her where Bilbo stood "What have you done!" Thorin faced him and Bilbo stepped back.  
"You could have been killed! I told you that you do not belong with us! That you do not stand a chance!" He added and Bilbo flinched "I have never been so wrong in my whole life!" He stepped closer and hugged the Hobbit "Thank you!" He murmured.

That's when he saw something behind the hobbit and walked closer to the edge with a longing look on his face. Bilbo turned around to see a mountain at the horizon. "Is that what I think it is?" Bilbo stared at the mountain. "Erebor. The Lonely Mountain. The last of the great dwarf kingdoms of Middle-Earth."  
Gandalf stepped next to them. "Our home." Thorin added as a bird cheeped and flew past them "A raven!" Oin spoke up "The birds are returning to the mountain!" He smiled widely as more birds were heard.  
"That, my dear Oin, is a thrush." Gandalf smirked and Thorin shook his head with a small smile "We'll take it as a sign. A good omen." Bilbo started to smile "You are right. I do believe the worst is behind us.

Alex had started to walk up to them, when her throbbing shoulder stopped her. She could feel hot blood running down her arm and she had to set down as she felt suddenly dizzy.  
"Alex!" Caelin was at her side immediately, sensing that something was wrong. "It's my shoulder. Back at the cliff…" Her voice trailed off and she carefully touched her shoulder, but winced at the pain.  
"Let me take a look." Caelin helped her get out of the vest, while the others still stared at the mountain, not noticing that something was wrong.  
"Dear god!" Caelin saw the bloody wound and looked at her best friend shocked "How can you walk around with that?" Alex shrugged "Adrenaline, I guess." "Oin needs to take a look at that!" She looked up to find the dwarves already staring at them.

"What happened?" Oin was by her side immediately and inspected the wound. "It happened when she tried to help Thorin." Caelin explained. "Pardon?" Thorin looked at her confused.  
"While you were unconscious and Bilbo fought off Azog, Alex saved you from another orc." Gandalf explained "Quite the bold and brave move, but dangerous, Miss Alexandra." Gandalf glared at her "Sorry about that." She shrugged but winced at the same time.

"That wound needs stitching." Alex exhaled slowly as she bend her head to see the wound better. Oin nodded "She is right. This wound needs to be treated properly or else it will get worse."  
"First we need to get to safety." Gandalf looked around. "Can you patch her up for the moment?" Oin nodded "I will do my best!" He took out some bandages and covered up the wound carefully.


	10. Chapter 10

After that they looked for a way down and found some old stairs. All of them had their weapons ready, expecting an attack from the orcs at any time. Luckily they made it down without the pursuers being in sight.

Thorin send Bilbo to take a look around since he was the smallest one of them. They had to wait for a while silently, but eventually Bilbo returned. "The orc pack is not far behind. But there is something else…" "Did someone see you? They saw you, right?" Someone asked quietly "No, that's not it-" "Good, good." Bilbo tried again to say something, but was interrupted

"Geez, shut the hell up! Bilbo has more to say!" Alex whispered angrily and the others got quiet immediately. "I wanted to tell you that there is something else out there! Something bigger!" He added "What form does it take. The one of a huge bear?" "Umm yes!" "You knew of that beast? What do we do now?" Bofur asked afraid.

"There is a house nearby where we could find shelter!" Gandalf explained "And whose house is it? Friend or foe?" Thorin asked "Neither!" Thorin looked displeased "What other chance do we have?" Just then a roar filled the air "I am afraid, none!"

And again they started to run. Gandalf led them out of the mountain area and into the forest. Soon they ran out of the forest and into a meadow and saw a house in front of them "This is it!" He yelled when a huge bear broke through the bushes behind them. Bombur started to run faster and faster, fear making him pass by all the others.

They arrived at the door, but it was locked. "Nooo!" Caelin yelled when the bear leaped at Alex. Alex put her arms in front of her head to protect herself, but the impact never came. Confused she opened her eyes and saw that she was surrounded by a shimmering light, keeping the beast away. The light got brighter and brighter.

Meanwhile Gandalf managed to get the door open. "Inside!" He yelled and Thorin pulled Alex with her. Gandalf locked the door just in the right time, when the bear crushed into it. Alex was trying to catch her breath.

"What was that?" Thorin asked her, after he checked on his company. She shook her head "I have no idea. But I think it was this." She took the evenstar into her hand. "It felt like it was burning!" Gandalf touched the evenstar and felt it slightly vibrating.

He sighted as he recognized the faint hint of magic. He had sensed that magic before and he did not like the thought that she would have any connection to this particular elf. He shot a short glance over to Thorin. "We should get some rest. We will be safe here tonight!" He told the company and looked for a place to lie down.

Oin approached Alex "We really should take care of your wound now." Alex nodded facilitated and followed the older dwarf into a different room "You need to take off you tunic." Oin asked her carefully and she removed her tunic without a second thought, but pressed her tunic onto her chest. Oin inspected the wound carefully. "That's a deep cut, but clean. Thankfully it is not infected and it should heal properly.

"You should stitch it up. It can heal better that way." Oin glared at her, when she offered her suggestion. "Stitch it up? Lass, I am far too old to stich properly, perhaps Miss Caelin could help you with that?" Alex snorted "Caelin hates blood. She would faint, before she could do the second stitch." She sighted nervously.

"Could you please ask Thorin to do that?" She finally asked hesitantly. Oin shot her a short glance and nodded. He stepped out of the room and returned shortly after with Thorin. When Thorin saw that she was almost wearing nothing he hissed at the healer.

"It's alright, Thorin. My wound needs stitching, could you please do the stitching?" "The lass is right, Thorin. I am too old to do the stitching properly and I am afraid that Miss Caelin is not very fond of blood." Alex nodded at Oin's words. "Fine." Thorin stepped closer, after Oin had handed him everything.

"This is going to hurt." He murmured and tried to not stare at her revealed skin. "I know that you are a culture of honor, but there wasn't another one I could ask to do that. Caelin would have fainted and I did not really felt comfortable in asking Kili or Fili." She smiled apologetically. Thorin nodded slowly, while still being focused on her wound.

"What about Gandalf?" He asked and she gaped at him "Oh…OH! You are right. Sorry." She blushed slightly and he continued to work in silence. She tried to bear with the pain as good as possible, but she could not hold in a whine now and then.

"All done." Thorin grabbed a towel and careful started to clean the wound. "Thank you for doing that!" Alex turned to smile at him fondly, which let him freeze for a moment. "You are very welcome, Alexandra." He turned around to give her space to put her tunic back on. He offered her a hand and helped her up.

It was the middle of the night, when Alex woke up by someone entering the house. She got up quickly and saw a tall man walking around the house.

"Who are you?" She whispered, trying not to wake the others "I should be the one asking questions. You are in my house after all." He said while staring at her. "Oh my. I am so sorry. My name is Alexandra and these are my friends." She pointed towards the company. "We were running from an orc pack." She explained and the man nodded, while not taking his eyes of her. "I saw them." He simply said.

"Are you the bear?" Alex asked carefully. "Indeed I am. My name is Beorn and I am a skin changer." He explained. "A what now?" He sighted "Sometimes I am a big bear and sometimes a tall man." He said and wanted to leave the house.

She followed him spontaneously. "I am sorry 'bout that light earlier. I have no idea where it came from." She apologized to his back. He turned around "Are you trying to tell me, that you, an elf, did not know what you were doing?" She shook her head.

"Not really. You know, I do not come from this world and I only know for a short while that I am part elf. So I have no idea what I am actually capable of." He stared at her "You have come from the other side? I have heard rumors, but never thought they could be true." He added. She shrugged "Well it is."

He looked over to the forest "The orc pack is still close by. I will drive them off. Stay in the house, girl." He ordered her and ran towards the forest. She did as he told her and went back inside to get some more sleep.

The next morning she was woken up by a humming next to her ears. Her eyes flung open and she saw an enormous bee flying passed her. With a small shriek she jumped up and tried to get away from the bee.

"Do no worry, Alexandra. It means no harm." Beorn had seen her reaction and looked at her reassuring. "How come you know her name?" Thorin looked at him suspiciously and Alex took a seat next to him.

"We already had a chance to talk last night." She explained while taking the cup of milk he handed her "So, you are the one they call Oakenshield." Beorn looked over to Thorin "I have heard that you must reach the mountain before Durin's Day. Your time is running out." Gandalf nooded "Yes. That is why we have to cross through Mirkwood."

"That forest is a dangerous place. Filled with dark magic and the Woodland elves are not easy dealt with." Beorn shook his head "The Woodland elves?" Alex looked up curiously. Didn't Elrond say that her pendant was filled with magic of the Woodland Realm.

Beorn just nodded. "You know. I do not like dwarves. They are selfish and do not appreciate life that is lower than themselves. But orcs I hate more. What do you need?"

"We could use some horses and some supplies." Gandalf was the one to speak. Beorn nodded "You should stay today and rest. You will need you energy to cross that forest." He just said and went outside. Dwalin also got up "Let us get some training." He told Caelin. She groaned but followed him outside.

Alex looked at Thorin but he was deep in thought, so she looked over to his nephews. "Mind training with me for a bit?" She asked the two of them "Yes, of course we will!" Kili and Fili got up and the three of them headed outside. They stayed on the open grass, while Dwalin and Caelin went deeper into the woods to train without disturbances.

It was passed midday, when Dwalin and Caelin took a break. He was amused of her constant complaining, but also he admired her stamina. They both sat on a rock by a small stream. Dwalin was glancing over to her as she suddenly looked at him.

"So Dwalin, do you have wife waiting for you in the Blue Mountains?" He was a bit taken aback by the sudden question. "Why would ye ask that?" He returned with a question "Just curious I guess. I have nobody like that waiting at home for me." She added.

He stared into the water "No, I do not have wife." He finally said. 'Why would she suddenly ask something like that? What is she getting at?'

He got up and offered her a hand "We should head back to the others." He helped her up and let go of her hand instantly to start walking away. But after a few steps she stopped him while grabbing his hand.

Caelin watched him leave and sighted internally. She had fallen hard for this dwarf and sometimes she had the feeling that it was mutual. But she knew by now that the dwarf was way too stubborn to admit anything like that.

She decided on a whim since she got sick and tired of waiting too long all the time. So she reached out to him to grab his hand. When he faced her surprised, she grabbed him by the collar, pulled him closer and kissed him.

She could feel him tense up for a second, but when she did not break the kiss, he grabbed her waist and gave in to the kiss. She could feel his lips smoothen and she smiled into the kiss. When they finally moved apart, both of them were panting.

"Why are ye…?" He started and stared at him confused "What is the meaning of this, Caelin?" He stared at her with still the taste of her lips on his. "Isn't it obvious?" She averted her gaze, suddenly embarrassed.

"I may be not an angel in my world. But I would never kiss someone like that, when I am not attracted to him." She said in a low voice. Dwalin stepped closer and lifted her chin with his fingers "And ye like me?" She blushed.

"Yes, I do." She finally said and the dwarf cupped her face and kissed her hard. His kisses were rough, but she did not mind. She had not expected anything else from him. She moaned when his tongue demanded to be let in and she enjoyed the game their tongues were playing. They would not have stopped if it weren't for a cracking of a branch.

Both of them separated in rush and looked around. Alex was standing there with her hands full of apples and grinned "Well, don't mind me. I have not seen anything and I will continue somewhere else." She winked at Caelin and turned around to leave. Caelin looked at the dwarf bashfully. "Maybe we should head back too." She offered but he just glared at her "No way…" He reached out to seal her lips with his again.

She was a bit startled at his forcefulness but she let him do as he pleased. "Dwalin, do you love me?" She suddenly asked between their kissed and he stopped to look at her "I hate to admit, but I do love ye, Caelin." He looked her right into her eyes.

"Would you have approached me, if I had not kissed you just like that, Dwalin?" He stayed silent for a while. "I do not know. I was unsure about what to do. Ye are not from this world after all and I was confused since I have never had such feelings towards a human before." He added. "Oh… I… " She sighted.

"I did not even think about that just now." She admitted "I just wanted to kiss you and nothing else mattered for me at that moment." She smiled. Then she shrugged "On the other side. I am always like that. When I wanted something I went to get it." She smirked again and he returned the smirk "I already knew that."

Alex went her way back with a twisted feeling. On one side she was more than happy for her best friend. For once she seemed truly happy. On the other side she was worried. Alex knew that Caelin tended to throw herself into relationships way too fast. And the fact that she did not come from this world made her worry too.

What would happen when the time had come for Caelin to return to her world? She stopped in her tracks and blinked. She did not even thought about returning there herself. 'Maybe temporarily to clear things up and say goodbye.' She continued walking when Thorin crossed her path "Ah, Alexandra. I was looking for Dwalin. You don't happen to have seen him?" She shook her head "No, I am sorry. I just went to grab some apples." She smiled.

"I see. Thank you anyway." When he left she noticed that he was walking right towards them. "Oh-ehm-wait, Thorin!" She rose her voice and he turned around surprised "You cannot go that way!" She tried to stop him "And why is that?".

He looked confused "Ehm… you see… that is…" She sighted "Just please don't go over there!" She begged him. He stepped closer "What are you implying, Alexandra?" "Just trust me!" She groaned and he was about to agree when the wind trailed voices their ways. "Is that Dwalin?" He faced again the other way.

"Argh… what are those two doing?" She murmured. "What did you say?" "Uhm nothing… nothing. Why don't we return to the others? I am sure that Dwalin will be back in no time!" She tried one last time to convince him and he faced her with a slightly angry impression. "Alexandra. I demand to know what you are hiding. Right now!" He stepped close to her to stare her down. "I can't tell you, Thorin!" She whispered.

She wished for Dwalin and Caelin to tell him themselves. "I was not asking! I am the leader of this company, which you are part off! It was an order!" She flinched "It is not like I wanted this! Geez, I would do everything not to be here!" She yelled.

"Do you have any idea, how it feels like to be ripped from your home and land in a place you do not know. Being told that your whole life has been lie! The feeling like you lost everything in just a blink of the eye?" She snapped. A rush of pain went over his face "I do know how it feels!" He said lowly. And she gasped.

"Oh no! I am so sorry, Thorin! I didn't mean to say that. I just…. Please forgive me! I let my emotions get the best of me!" She apologized immediately. He stared at her. Unsure about what to say. That was when he saw Dwalin and Caelin coming their way. His forehead wrinkled, something seemed different.

As they saw him, they both averted their gazes and went another way. "Are those two?" He stared at her. Was it that what she was trying to hide from him? She did not manage to look him in the eyes and finally nodded.

"I am sorry. I just did not want to blow the whistle on those too." "What?" "I didn't want to tell you about those two, since it would have been better for them to tell'em yourself."

He left out a long sigh. "I was afraid that might happen." Her eyes widened "Why 'afraid'?" He pointed to a fallen tree "Let us sit down." She followed him to the tree and sat down right beside him.

"We dwarves do not simply fall in love. It is called finding our One. And we only have one in our lifetime. Once we lose them we will never find another one. Even rejection will hurt us more than anything else. Unlike the elves we cannot die from suffering and emptiness. We will simply keep living on without a purpose." He explained to her slowly.

She stayed silent for a while. "And since Caelin is human, she will have a way shorter lifespan than a dwarf's." She figured. "What if Caelin is not Dwalin's One? What if he simply fell in love with her?" She asked carefully.

Thorin stared at her "I have never heard of something like that." He got up. "Just because it did not happen before, doesn't mean that it is not possible. Right?" Thorin turned around "I want Dwalin to be happy. Just as much as you want Caelin to be happy." He faced in the direction they left "I need to talk to him." He just said and left her by herself.


	11. Chapter 11

Thorin had reached the house and was looking around for his old friend. When he caught sight of him he did not hesitate and walked right up to him "Dwalin, we need to talk!" Dwalin nodded. He knew that this was necessary.

And the two of them walked off, leaving the company a little bit startled. "Did someone else feel the tension?" Kili looked after his uncle. "What are you talking about? I just heard them talk about the upcoming path we have to take." Alex walked in with a smile.

"Ah, so this is what it was all about!" Fili exhaled. "For a moment there I was worried that something was wrong." The others continued what they were doing before and Alex started to pack the apples into one of the supply packs.

Meanwhile Thorin and Dwalin had walked into the forest. "So you know?" Dwalin walked next to his best friend and could not stand the silence any longer. Thorin nodded "Is she your One?" He asked. Dwalin stopped and looked over to him.

"I do not think so." Thorins eyes widened in surprise. "What?" "I have fallen in love with her. It is not the feeling Balin once explained to me. I do not only think so, I know, that she is not my One." He said again, but this time with a more resolute voice.

"I did not think that this was possible." Thorin smiled faintly. "Alexandra was right." He muttered. "What did ye just say?" Dwalin stared at him "I had a talk with Alexandra after I saw you. I forced her to tell me about you. And I explained to her what a One is. Afterwards she asked me if it was possible that you had simply fallen for her." He shook his head.

Dwalin sighted "Thorin. I know more than anyone else how important this mission is. I would not have chosen for this to happen. But it did happen. I love her, Thorin. And I have never felt like that before with anyone."

Thorin stayed quite for a while. "And what if you have to choose one day? Between this mission and her? Between your kin and her?"

Dwalin grabbed Thorins shoulders "Thorin! I know what is at stake. And ye know me better than this. I will not let my emotions cloud my judgement. If necessary I will do anything for Erebor. But I also want to protect _her_! And I pray that one day ye will experience that joy too!"

He looked at his friend with earnest eyes and grinned. "But I tell ye. She is one hell of a woman." With that he left.

That night Alex slept terrible. With sweat all over her she woke up suddenly, panting heavily. She tried to calm herself by taking deep breath. When she was able to breathe normally again, she stood up and went outside to catch some fresh air.

"Did you have a vision?" She jumped when someone suddenly spoke to her. "Beorn!" She exhaled when she recognized the man in the shadows. "Yeah, kinda." She answered to his question. "I think it was about the future…"

Her voice trailed off when she thought about the terrible dream she had.

"What did you see, girl?" He wanted to know. "I saw Thorin's death!" She started to cry and covered her mouth so that none of the others would wake up. Beorn watched her suffer "Not all visions come true, you know." He tried to comfort her "I am not sure about that. It felt like something was tearing me apart. Watching him die was like someone ripping my heart out." She whispered. "Are you carrying feelings for this dwarf?"

Somehow his questions seemed more like a statement. "I do not know. Yes, I like him. I like him very much. But do I love him? He is a king and I am just a normal girl who does not really belong here. He can never know of those feelings!" She stated

"There is too much at stake for him. He can't allow himself to get distracted and lose focus on his goal. Even if I would come to love him. I would never tell him…" She stared up at the stars. Beorn was taken aback.

"You are a strong woman, Alexandra. But sometimes you should consider to place yourself first and not others. Now get back inside and get some more sleep! Tomorrow will be a rough day." "Thank you for listening, Beorn. Good night!"

A few minutes later she was fast asleep. Beorn was watching the unique company and shook his head.

After breakfast the next morning, Alex headed out into the forest. The vision from last night still haunted her thoughts and she wanted time to think. Lindir taught her, that not all visions would come true, but she knew that she would do everything in her power to prevent that particular event to happen.

"I will not let that happen. Ever!" She mumbled to herself and stared into the creek she was sitting at. "Who are you talking to?" She let out a small shriek and turned around. Thorin was standing a few paces away, watching her curiously.

"Thorin! You scared the shit outta me!" He blinked "Excuse me?" She giggled "Oh, sorry. What I meant to say was, you really gave me a scare just now. I was totally caught in my thoughts." She apologized, while still smiling.

"Is everything alright?" He sat down beside her and she nodded "Of course. Well apart from being chased by orcs." She joked. He smiled faintly "Ah! Did I just see a smile?" He looked at her "I have no idea what you are talking about."

His smiled became wider "Stop messing with me, Thorin Oakenshild! You are definitely smiling!" She poked him into his side. Now he laughed and Alex heart skipped a beat at his, now, carefree expression.

He seemed surprised by himself and frowned, but Alex grabbed his hands "It is completely fine if you relax now and then. You have so much on your mind, Thorin. Sometimes you need to take time for yourself and perhaps talk about trivial things."

He was kind of dumbfounded by her speech. He was deep in thought for a moment and Alex wanted to leave him alone, when he spoke up "Would you mind talking to me for a while." She beamed him a big smile and sat back down "I would love to!"

So he started to tell her all about his home, Erebor. The happy times with his family and the attack of Smaug. He had a lot of stories about his brother and sister. "Your sister sound like a wonderful person. I hope I can meet her one day."

She smiled genuinely and he nodded "I think she would really like you." He told her, which made her blush. She stretched out her little finger "Let us make a promise. After you have reclaimed you mountain, you will give me a tour and show me all the places you just talked about."

His eyes widened slightly "That would mean that we succeed in our quest." But he imitated her gesture and she intertwined their fingers. "Of course we will!" She could see the gratefulness in his eyes "I promise!"

For a while they just sat there in silence. "Do you mind if I ask you something personal?" She looked at him surprise "I don't mind. Ask me anything." He looked into the water "When we first met, Caelin told us that you were a Physician once? What happened?"

She stared at him in disbelieve. To be honest, she did not expect him to ask that kind of question. "Oh…" She seemed sad for a moment.

"Ever since I was a kid I wanted to be a Physician, I wanted to help people. After college, that is kind of a school, I went to a well-known university, like a big study facility and learned everything about medicine. I got a good job and everything went perfect for me. I was happy. One day I was part of a surgery on a young woman, around my age. The surgeon was an arrogant asshole and I could tell that he was doing something wrong. I told him and he sent me out of the room." She sighted and leaned back onto her hands.

"The young woman died that day, because that asshole made a mistake. I should have stayed in there! I should have forced him to listen or call some other doctor. But I did not do that! I let that woman die, because I did nothing to prevent that. Afterwards I could not stand being in that place any longer. Every time I went into a surgery I blamed myself for what happened. After months I finally decided to switch jobs and I became a teacher." A single tear ran down her cheek.

Thorin had listened to her silently. "I am sorry. But you do know, that this was not your fault, right?" She shook her head. "I know that, but I still remember the face of that young woman." He touched her shoulder.

"I have seen many people die in my life. Kin and enemy equally. Do not take a heart on every death you see, Alexandra. Take a heart on those, who are close to you." She wiped away her tear. "Thank you very much, Thorin. I haven't talked about it since her funeral."

He got up on his feet and pulled her with him "Let us do some training! That is something I do to take my mind off things." She grinned. "That sounds great. Perhaps I will finally beat you today." He smirked "Oh. You think that you got what it takes to beat me. You are years too early for that." She followed him to the open grass "We will see."

The next morning was hectic. The dwarves were running around, making the last preparations. Soon it was time to say goodbye to Beorn. He looked at the company with serious eyes "Be careful when you enter the forest. Nothing is how it looks."

"What do you mean by that?" Caelin was slightly worried. "A dark spell lies upon that forest. It plays tricks on your minds and corrupts your hearts." He explained.

Gandalf looked at him "If we stay together and on the elven path then we should make it through safely." He said determined "Then go and be safe." He smiled especially at Alex and she hoped that one day she would be able to meet him again. She looked back at the hut as they rode off, she would miss this place. It was so peaceful here.

It was almost a miracle that they made it to the forest in one piece. "I cannot see any orcs. Looks like we have been lucky." Dwalin claimed. "Maybe." Gandalf walked into the entrance of the forest to take a look around.

"Release the ponies. They can go back to their master!" He ordered before he disappeared behind some bushes. Alex stared at the forest. Somehow she felt something familiar here. "Not my pony!" Gandalf came rushing out the forest again "I need it!" He yelled.

"Are you going to leave us?" Bilbo looked scared "I would not if I did not have to!" Gandalf said. "You are not the same hobbit who left the shire. You have grown."

Bilbo looked to the ground "I wanted to tell you something." He patted his jacket. "Back in the goblin cave I found something.." he started. Gandalf widened his eyes "What? What did you find?" Bilbo gulped "…I found my courage." He then said.

Gandalf turned around to face Thorin "You have to be careful in there! By all means, stay on the path! And do not enter this mountain without me! I will meet you at the outlook!" He went to his horse and wanted to leave, but Alex stopped him.

"Do you really have to leave?" She asked him quietly. He nodded "I have. But you will be fine. Both of you will." He glanced over to Caelin.

"You two are brave and have courage. And remember, sometimes it does not matter who your parents are. Right now, all that matters is that you know who your friends are. And that is what is important." He looked over the company.

"They might be rough, uncivilized and one rude pack. But once you have earned their trust they will always be there for you. So keep an eye on them for me." He smiled at her one last time and a single tear rolled down her cheek. "

I will." She wiped the tear away and returned the smile "See you soon!" She stepped back and watched him leave "What did you talk about?" Caelin popped up next to her "Oh, nothing important." She shrugged.

"Let us go now!" Thorin decided and with their eyes wide open they entered the forest.

It felt like they were walking for days and with any more time that passed, the situation grew worse. It was hard to breathe and even harder to concentrate.  
Suddenly the company stopped and Alex almost ran into Nori, who was walking in front of her. "What's wrong?" Someone asked. "We have lost the path!" Dwalin cried. "We have to find it again! Look for it!" Thorin yelled.  
Alex and Caelin looked too, but tried not to go too far away. "We will never find it again. We are lost!" Caelin fell to her knees. Alex sat down next to her. It was even harder to breathe and focus than before.

'An elven path. And I am elvish. Shouldn't I kinda feel the path or something.' She crossed her legs and closed her eyes, just as Lindir taught her. She tried to feel the vibrations in the air, the feeling of the earth. She tried to connect with the nature.  
It was not as easy as Lindir has told her. She deepened her concentration and somehow she was finally able to see beyond. "The path!" She jumped up.  
"I know where the path is!" She grabbed Caelin and ran to the others. "We have to go this way!" She pointed towards a certain direction.

"And why would ye know that?" Dwalin stared at her "Something elvish." She shrugged. "Fine. We will try her way." Thorin decided and they started to walk again. But they did not come far. Suddenly enormous spiders attacked them from the back.  
In the matter of seconds they were all captured and hanging from the trees in the nets. To the surprise of all it was Bilbo who saved them. "Bilbo!" Alex ran towards him and hugged him "Thank you."  
He blushed and nodded, but froze when he saw what was behind them. Once again they were attacked by those spiders and because of that they were separated from Bilbo once again. Alex and Caelin tried to stay as far away from the spiders. But there were too many.

They barely managed to keep those monsters away. Suddenly one spider after another dropped dead and out of nowhere elves appeared. Alex was shortly relieved but she was rattled when the elves pointed their arrows at them.  
"Drop your weapons, filth." One of them shouted. Alex tried to struggle, but when she looked up to a blonde elf her heart stopped beating for a moment. It was like she was looking at a reflection of her own eyes.  
"What?" She stared at the elf and he lowered his bow shortly. "Who are you?" He stepped closer to her, but Thorin went on between them. "Leave her alone." The elf smirked "And you think a dwarf could stop us?" He smirked and Thorin looked around.  
Everyone in his company was threatened by a sword or an arrow. In defeat he dropped his sword and they were taken away by the elves.

" _What is wrong, Legolas?"_ Alex, who was walking right behind the blonde elf looked up, when a red-haired she-elf spoke to him. He turned around and shot Alex a glance.  
 _"It is this woman. Have you seen her eyes?" "Yes. I have seen it. But it makes no sense."_ She said with a low voice. Alex wrinkled her forehead. 'What is this all about? And why do I have the same eyes as him. Don't tell me he is…. Related to me?' She followed them silently.  
"Take the filth to the dungeons. The girl and Thorin will come with me to my father." Alex gulped and looked over to Thorin "Why me too?" She whispered. He shrugged slightly "I do not know. But stay close and do not speak to Thranduil." He whispered back and she nodded slightly.


	12. Chapter 12

Remembering who Thranduil was, she followed them with an uneasy feeling. 'What the hell?' When they arrived at the throne room, she looked around and saw a tall, blonde man sitting on some kind of throne.

He had a wooden crown on his hair. "Look who it is. Thorin, son of Thrain, son of Thror. Kind under the mountain." The last part he said with a contemptuously tone. Thorin stared at him with an angry face.

Thranduil smirked and looked over to Alex, who had her eyes down casted. "And why did you bring the human woman here, son?" He glanced over to the elf, called Legolas, shortly. "Look up, girl." Legolas ordered, but she shook her head.

"No." She muttered. Legolas rushed over her and pulled her hair back so that she could face Thranduil. The elven king was first disinterested in her, but as soon as she saw her eyes he jumped up.

"Let me go." She yelled and once again her evenstar reacted to her emotions. Legolas stepped back in surprise and even Thranduil stopped in his tracks. " _Vaiana!"_ He whispered and stared at her. Alex looked up again and now Thorin saw it too.

She had the very same eyes as Thranduil. "Who's Vaiana? This elven woman in Rivendell told me the same name. What is going on here?" She rose her voice louder than she intended to. " _Adar?_ " Legolas seemed confused and suddenly Alex knew the truth. It hit her like a storm "You are… my father?" She finally spit out.

The room went immediately silent. "What?" Thorin stared from her to Thranduil. The king stumbled back to his throne "Take her away!" He yelled at his son "But…"

"I said: TAKE HER AWAY!" He turned around and rushed out of the throne room. Legolas took her to the dungeons in silence. He was still confused about what that woman just said. But it was undoubtedly his father magic that he was sensing from her evenstar.

Alex was sitting in her dark, cold cell. Ignoring everything and everyone around her. The others tried to talk to her, but she just pretended that she heard nothing.

She was feeling empty inside. Finding out that her father was an arrogant murderer, had been one of the worst moments in her life. She was staring at the dark wall, when someone appeared in front of her cell. She turned her head away from the cell door.

But when it was open she was forced to look up. "What do you want?" Legolas looked down to her "Follow me." "No." She shook her head "Father wants to talk to you." "I don't want to talk to him. Why would I?" She did not know that the other cells were so close by that everyone could hear their conversation.

"But you should. He is you father, Vaiana." "I don't care. And don't call me that. My father died in an accident years ago. I do not have a father anymore." She averted her gaze again.

He sighted and sat down opposite of her "I know that this is difficult. I am still trying to understand it, too." She snickered "What? That you have a half-sister or that your father had a thing with a human woman." He flinched.

"Both of it to be honest. After my mother died centuries ago, my father never got close to anyone anymore. So you must be imagining my surprise that you are also of his blood." "You have to let us go!" She asked him suddenly "We have something to do." She added. He shook his head "I cannot let you go! You are prisoners to the woodland realm."

"Fine!" She put her hands around her knees "But don't expect me to talk to this elf." He got up "I know that I cannot force you. The powerful magic that you hold is protecting you from any harm even from me."

He left the cell without another word and Alex went back into her own little world. "Did I hear right?" Balin stared at Thorin, who had been locked up with him and Dwalin. "Yes. It appears that Thranduil is Alexandra's father." He said quietly.

"She must be feeling down right now." Balin sighted "To be the daughter of that elf…" He went silent when he saw Thorins horrified face. "Thorin?" He touched his shoulder "It is nothing. We have to get out of here."

Balin shook his head "This is no orc dungeon. We cannot break out of here! The deal with Thranduil was our only hope." "Not our only…" Thorin stared out of the cell, thinking about the missing hobbit.

Alex was dozing off when she suddenly had an idea. Several days had passed since they were captured and Legolas tried to talk to her more than once. He also tried to get her to speak to his fathers, but she declined every time.

She bit her lower lip. 'Could this really work? He does seem eager to talk to me. Perhaps this might be a chance to free the others.' She jumped up and ran towards the cell doors.

" _Hey you, go get Legolas. I wanna talk to him right now!"_ The guard at the cells across of her stared at her silently _"What?"_ _"Ugh… would you be so kind to find Legolas. I would love to talk to him."_ She smiled at him innocently.

He thought for a moment and nodded shortly. "Alex? What are you up to?" She heard Caelin from the other cell. "Just wait…" She stared towards the hallway and smiled when Legolas appeared. "You called for me?" He asked.

"Yes. I want to talk to my father." Legolas seemed kind of surprise. "Alright." He unlocked her cell and she followed him.

"Alexandra, what are you doing?" Thorin was puzzled, that she suddenly wanted to meet Thranduil. "Trust me, Thorin. You will make it to Erebor in time." She smiled faintly before disappearing "By Mahal, what is she planning?" He looked at Dwalin and Balin, who just shrugged.

"So you have finally come to your senses?" When she reached the throne room, Thranduil was already waiting for her. She decided that she should just first get her own impression of Thranduil "Can you tell me about my mother?" She was curious and changed the subjectwhen she took the seat he offered.

He sighted "You should stay too, Legolas." He stopped his son, when Legolas was about to leave. Legolas turned around and took the other free seat.

"I met your mother centuries after my wife died. For a long I grieved and I was suffering from this emptiness. I wanted to die, but I could not let my people and my son on their own." He stopped for a moment.

"I met your mother during one of my travels across Middle Earth in the kingdom of Gondor. She was different than all the other human women I have ever met. She was kind and beautiful. We met several times in the town I was staying, since she was a healer. A very skillful healer, for a human. First I was fascinated by her and more and more I became attracted to her. She made me feel alive again. I knew it was wrong to get close to her, the human lifespan is so short. But it was like I had no other choice. I fell in love with her."

He looked sad for a moment. "But I had a responsibility towards my people, my son, my realm. So after my stay ended I left. For months I was devastated but eventually I turned back into my old self." He looked over to Alex.

"Over two years later she suddenly came to the woodland realm. With you." He sighted.

"She told me that you were my daughter and that she had grown sick. She would die soon and she needed me to take care of you. First I was hesitant to trust her words, but the moment I looked at you, I knew that you were my daughter. Of course I could not let you stay here. I had many enemies and any weakness was dangerous to my kind. So I sent you and your mother to one of the villages in my realm where you could grow up carefree. I visited you now and then. You have your mother's appearance but clearly my eyes. You were not even five years old when the Lady Galadriel, Lord Elrond and I felt a darkness growing in the north. Just a week later your mother died and I decided to send you to this other world. Since you had a human appearance it was easy to hide your magic. That was the last time I saw you."

Alex had listened to his story quietly. "So this evenstar?" She pulled the necklace out. Thranduil nodded "Yes, I gave it to you as a pendant. I have to admit, that I am surprised that you have already discovered its true nature."

"I had some help." She admitted. "I would like you to stay here and learn the traditions of our kin." He told her and she knew that this was coming. "I will stay here gladly and accept you as my father, if you let Thorin and the others go. He has something he as to do. And if he reclaims his mountain, then I will promise you, that you will have your starlight gems." She offered.

He stared at her "You ask for Thorin's freedom?" She nodded "When I…when we came to this world, we were lost and had no idea where we are. Thorin and his company found us. They took us in, they took us with them and protected us. Without them we could have died out there." She crossed her arms in front of her chest.

"Don't you think you have pained Thorin already enough?" She added. "Who do you think you are?" Legolas rose to his feet. "I am Alexandra Clarke. But I am standing here, willing to become Vaiana and leave this company, who I have really come to like. So please forgive me for being sassy here." Thranduil smirked.

"I accept your deal." Thranduil ordered his son to release them. "Take them to the eastern gate!" Legolas sighted "Alright." "Legolas… please give them a letter." She begged and asked for some paper and feather before he left.

The company was more than surprised when Legolas freed them "Come!" He went on ahead and the fourteen followed him.

"Where is Alex?" Caelin tried to talk to him, but he did not respond. Soon they were outside of the gate. _"Close the gates. I will use another way back."_ He ordered one of the gatekeepers. "You are free to go." He finally said "Ye are letting us go? Why?" Dwalin was more than suspicious. "Just leave."

He turned his back on them and wanted to go into to forest, but Caelin caught his sleeve "Just you wait a minute. Where is Alexandra? We are not going to leave without her!" She roared. "It does not matter, you should go know." He rolled his eyes.

"Where is she?" Thorin glared at him angrily. Legolas looked annoyed, before he answered "My sister is quite good at bargaining. Father asked her to stay and she agreed but she demanded to let you go in exchange. You should not waste any more time."

"She did what?" Caelin fell to her knees "How could she do that to us." Legolas grabbed the letter out of his pocket "Here." As soon as Thorin took the letter, Legolas left. Slowly he opened the letter and read it with a wavering voice out load.

"Dear all,

I am sorry that it has to end like this. But I didn't know of any other way to assure your punctual arrival at Erebor. There is still time for you to reach it and I really hope you will make it there in time. Just so you know, this decision was mine and mine alone. I had to decide between myself and the wellbeing of this company. And obviously I chose you. I might sound wrong for you right now, but I don't think that Thranduil is a bad person. He just lost more than he could take.

 _Caelin_ , I think I know pretty much how you feel right know, but I could not tell you myself. Just continue to walk the path you choose and you gotta rock it girl. I love you.

 _Gandalf_ , I hope that the others will show you this letter. Thank you for trusting us from the beginning. You were a great help.

 _Bilbo_ , I know that you would have gotten us out eventually. You got a lot of courage and you will continue to change in the future. Take care.

 _Balin_ , I will really miss our little chess games. You really reminded me of my gramps and I had a great time with you.

 _Dwalin_ , what can I say. You know I am going to find and kill you if you do something wrong. You know what I mean. Take care of them for me.

 _Kili_ and _Fili_ , thank you for always training with me. You were like older brothers I never had, so thanks for that.

 _Bofur_ and _Bifur_ , Bifur, we never had really the chance to talk… sadly. Bofur, keep taking care of your brother.

 _Bombur_ , stay like you are and don't let the others tease you too much. You are fine just like you are.

 _Oin_ , you better stay alive. The others really need you, who else could heal and care for others?

 _Gloin, Dori, Ori, Nori_ … Sadly I did not had the chance to get to know you well. But I know that the four of you are also an important part of this company.

Finally _Thorin_ , I know we had a rocky start, but you can be really stubborn. But I guess that's one of your strong points. Thank you for trusting me in the end. Please continue pursuing your goal and don't you dare to give up on it.

So for now it is a farewell,

Alex

PS: Thorin, I kinda promised Thranduil his white gems, so as soon as you have secured your home I will come personally to fetch them. Until then, see ya."

Caelin bursted out laughing, despite the tears, which were running down her cheeks "Ahhh. That's so like Alex." She got up from the ground.

"Let us get going. Alex would kick our asses if we continue to sulk here." Balin smiled at her "You are right. Let us head towards Erebor."

Thorin folded the letter and put it in his pocket with a sour feeling. For a moment he felt an emptiness inside his heart. Most of their way through the forest was quiet. Everyone was thinking about Alex.

Suddenly Bilbo appeared out of nowhere "How did you get out?" He asked as soon as he reached the company "And where is Alexandra?" Caelin hung her head "It turned out that Alex is Thranduil's daughter. She stayed behind with him and they let us go…"

"Oh no! And you just let that happened?" He looked over to Thorin "It is not like I wanted this!" He shouted at him. "But we had no other choice. Where have you been, Bilbo?"

"I was looking for a way out of there. I actually had an idea, but when I came back to your cells, you were gone and I tried to find you." The Hobbit explained. "I see… we should hurry."


	13. Chapter 13

Alex had watched from afar when Legolas took the company, her company away. A single tear rolled down her cheek, but she wiped it away immediately.

After Legolas returned he offered to show Alex around in his home. "And it's all build out of trees and stones?" Alex had question after question for him. "Yes it is and of course with magic." He explained "And this will be your room."

He opened a door and showed her inside "Wow." As soon as she entered the room started to change. "Wow!" She repeated once the room had changed "How?" Legolas smiled "Every room here is specifically made for us by our thoughts." He told her. "To be precise, it is how you want it to be." He added.

"That is amazing. I did this?" He nodded "Your magic is still unrefined, but soon you will learn to harness its full potential. You will also be taught in elvish sword art and with the bow. I saw you throwing your knives and handling your sword pretty well out there in the forest." He smiled and Alex thought for a moment that he was proud. Her eyes saddened for a moment "Thorin taught me…"

But her face lit up when she saw her sword on the table "My sword." She hugged it on her chest "I thought you want to have it back. It is fine elvish work. Where did you get it?" She smiled over her whole face.

"Thorin had it made for me in Rivendell." Fondly she placed the sword on her bed. "Do you…" Legolas started to ask her something but never got to finish his question "My Lord Legolas, My Lady Vaiana. King Thranduil requests your company for dinner tonight." A blonde elf appeared out of nowhere.

"First you can take a bath and put some new clothes on." Legolas pointed to some dresses, which were hanging at a clothes rack.

He left her by herself and she opened a second door. A maid was already waiting. "Mylady!" She bowed "Would you like to have honey or lavender into your bath." "Lavender, please!" The maid prepared the bath while Alex took of her dirty clothes.

"Would you mind leaving me alone for a while, ehhm…" She looked at the young elf inquiringly. "My name is Airy, my Lady. And I will take my leave, call me if you need anything." She bowed again and left the bath.

Alex let herself sink down into the hot water. The smell of lavender was so soothing and it reminded her of her time in Rivendell, with Caelin and the others. Silent tears started to fall down her cheek and into the water. Oh how much she missed Caelin. But Caelin was not the only person she missed deeply.

Thorins face flashed in front of her inner eye and she submerged under the water. When she got back up to the surface her thoughts still lingered with Thorin. Over the past weeks she really had grown to like him.

But more than that, she fell in love with this stubborn, righteous dwarf. She was so absorbed into her thoughts that she lost track of time.

"Mylady. It is almost time for dinner. You should get dressed soon." Airy appeared out of nowhere and helped her into a white dress. She placed Alex in front of a mirror and started to dry and do her hair. "Please, just braid it." Alex asked her kindly and a half an hour later she was sitting on the table with Thranduil and Legolas.

Needlessly to say that she was a little bit nervous. "How do you like Mirkwood?" Thranduil asked her during supper. "It is beautiful, but somehow it feels like a sickness lies upon it." Alex said after swallowing her bite.

Once in her life she was glad that her human parents made sure she had proper table manners. "I see. So you could feel it too." Thranduil nodded "Yes, a sickness has indeed started to spread over this forest. Like those spiders you have seen." He glanced over to his son.

"Tomorrow you will start your training with your brother, while I am going to teach you about your magic and healing." He explained. For the rest of the supper the two elves asked her a lot about her life in the other world and told her stories about Mirkwood in exchange. After supper Legolas accompanied her back to your room.

"Have a good night, Vaiana." "Thanks, you too, Legolas." She closed the door and let herself fall onto the bed. Her mind wandered to Thranduil and she had to admit, that he was not that bad as she thought. She misjudged him in the beginning, but she decided to give him a chance as her father.

The next morning started early for her. Legolas woke her up personally for breakfast and afterwards they started to train. He was impressed with her already taken up skills on fighting.

"You learn fast." He put the sword aside "Let us get the bow now!" Several days later she was sitting beneath a tree, meditating.

" _She is eager to learn, is she not?"_ Legolas was watching her from a balcony when his father joined him _"Yes she is. I have never met someone who had learned so much in such a short time."_ Thranduil nodded.

" _The magic is really strong in her. Even though she is half human…"_ Legolas smiled _"You are right. And have you noticed that this place has lit up since she came?"_ He chuckled. _"Haldir? Take her with you on your patrol today."_ Thranduil commanded a black haired elf behind him.

" _Yes, My King!"_ He rushed down the stairs and over to Alex. "Vaiana. King Thranduil has asked me to take you to the patrol with me." Alex opened her eyes and looked up to him with a smile "I would love to." She took the hand he offered her and stood up swiftly.

"Bring your bow!" He pointed to her bow, which was laying a few steps away from her. She picked it up and followed him into the forest. Haldir was one of the few elves she saw every day, besides Legolas, her father and Airy.

Alex did not know how much time had passed since she had decided to stay with her father. Every day she learned something new and she had even mastered the magic of healing. It was one afternoon when Legolas came rushing in.

"The orcs who had been hunting the dwarves almost made it to Lake Town. I ask for you permission to go there and kill them off." Thranduil was hesitant.

"I want to go, too." Alex stepped next to him. "No you are not." "I have to! They will not stop until they have killed Thorin. I cannot let that happen."

Her decision was already made. Thranduil sighted in resignation "You love this dwarf, do you not?" He wanted to know. "Huh?" "You love Thorin?" Alex blushed "Yes.. yes I love Thorin!" Thranduil sighted again.

"I thought so. I saw the way you looked at him, when you first were captured." She blushed. It was not too long ago, that she had realized that she loved him. "I will allow you to go. Both of you. But Vaiana, promise me that you will return to this place!" She nodded and ran up to him to hug him "Thank you so much, _ada._ " Thranduil froze when she called him father.

Legolas bowed his head in appreciation "I will make sure that nothing happens to her!" Thranduil nodded "Yes you will. Haldir, you will accompany them. Do not take your eyes of my daughter!" Haldir straightened himself up "I will protect her with my life."

The two elves left the room to prepare "Wait a moment, Vaiana." Thranduil pointed to a bench on the balcony and both of them sat down.

"I know that you want to help your friends. But be careful, Smaug is not the only danger in this mountain. A sickness lies upon the treasure in this mountain. A sickness that drove Thorin's grandfather mad. Thorin will succumb to the same sickness as soon as he lays eyes on this treasure. But he can be saved, he can only break the sickness himself. Although he cannot do it alone. He needs people who trusts and loves him. People who can see the person he really is. You have the ability to bring out the best in people. I am the best example, since I have lived in darkness until you arrived in this realm. You have brought life and light to me again."

He leaned forward to kiss her forehead "Now go, Vaiana." _"_ _Gi melin, ada."_ She smiled at him and went to her room. Airy had already prepared an elvish armor for her. It was in a deep forest green and felt on her like a second skin.

She looked upon herself in the mirror. She was not looking like Alexandra anymore. She had started to look more and more like Vaiana. And she did not mind she had finally found a place she truly belonged to.

She braided her hair back in an elvish style and headed outside. Legolas and Haldir were already waiting with the horses "Are you sure you want to come with us?" Legolas asked her worried but she grinned "Oh yes! I am not going to let you leave without me." She got on her black horse and finally they headed towards Lake Town.


End file.
